Les noeuds de l'ange
by Mnela
Summary: Dans un monde Nord-Sud contrôlé par les différents Bateaux Officiels, Eren, le dernier fils d'une famille de truand, a toujours dû se travestir en fille. Sa rencontre avec le capitaine du Bateau Noir, Levi Ackermann, va bouleverser sa vie. Vient-il de rencontrer son bourreau ou son sauveur ? Peut-être bien un peu des deux… UA, RIREN ONLY, contenu explicite
1. Chapter 1

NDA :

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis nouvelle sur ce site sur lequel, pourtant, je dévore des histoires depuis un petit temps maintenant. Il est très difficile pour moi de me familiariser avec cette plateforme ! Je suis plus habituée à Wattpad. J'ai l'habitude d'écrire des histoires, mais c'est la première sur le meilleur animé de ces dernières années : l'Attaque des Titans. J'espère avoir des avis et des encouragements de votre part, étant moi-même friande des histoires sur Eren & Levi !

Petite précision : ici, Eren a la même tête, sauf qu'il est blond aux yeux bleus. Voilà. J'espère que vous allez apprécier cet UA !

"_Tu n'es pas un garçon, Eren. Tu es une fille, une fille innocente. Et tu n'es pas de la famille Jaeger. Tu ne les connais ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam. Il faut toujours que tu te rappelle de ça, si sa tourne mal."_

Pouvait-on dire que la situation avait mal tourné ? Son père et ses frères avaient été arrêtés, sa mère l'avait jeté à la porte avec un sac rempli d'affaires, juste avant l'arrivée des forces de l'ordre. Elle lui avait hurlé_ "Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai toujours dis !" _

Oui, cela avait mal tourné, incontestablement. Très mal même. Eren, désormais à la rue, s'inquiétait un peu pour sa mère et ce qu'elle était devenue. Bien que complice, elle n'avait pas les mains sales, contrairement aux autres.

Ses frères et son père pouvaient aller se faire foutre. Ils s'étaient toujours moquer de lui, l'ignorant presque. Il n'existait ni à leurs yeux, ni aux yeux de la loi.

Alors qu'allait-il devenir ? Il s'assit sur une caisse en bois, près de la benne à ordure de la petite ville portuaire. Il n'était qu'un déchet, lui aussi. Personne ne se doutait de son existence à part un petit cercle de personne, et personne ne voulait de lui. Il n'avait pourtant rien demandé. Il n'avait foutrement pas demandé d'être né dans une famille de mafieux sanguinaires. Il n'avait pas demandé ses traits fins et harmonieux, cette chevelure blanche polaire, ni cette musculature aussi fine. Il n'avait rien voulu de tout ça, de tout ce qui lui causait cette vie aussi merdique.

Des larmes commencèrent à dévaler ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler. Il se mordit fort la lèvre, ne souhaitant pas s'entendre sangloter. Cette vie avait réussi à le transformer, lui d'ordinaire si vivant et insouciant, en cette coquille vide inexistante. Bien que méprisé par la gente masculine de sa famille, il avait toujours été un bout-en-train plus ou moins affectionné par sa mère et ses copines. Il voyait leurs sourires tristes, et leurs regards qui semblaient dire "_quel gâchis_". Souvent, il avait surpris des conversations entre elles ; "c_et enfant est d'une beauté incroyable, il aurait pu faire du mannequinat.._.", "_quel dommage qu'il doive rester ainsi caché... il est si débordant d'énergie !", "ton mari ne veut vraiment pas le déclarer ? c'est si dangereux que ça ?"_

Repenser à tout cela le rendait encore plus triste et misérable. Eren était totalement déboussolé. Il avait un sac avec quelques affaires de rechange, de l'argent, et une trousse de toilette. Comme si son départ avait été prémédité. Les seuls papiers qu'il avait été des faux, il était une certaine Eren Bjorn, née en Suède Nord.

Il était une fille.

"Putain... on peut même pas pisser en paix."

La vérité c'était que jouer à la fille ne l'avait pas déranger. Plus jeune, cela l'amusait. Eren était délicat et élégant, il émanait déjà naturellement de lui quelque chose de féminin. Se vêtir en fille, jusque l'âge de 13 ans environ, lui plaisait vraiment. Cela lui permettait de jouer de temps en temps avec les enfants des voisins, l'été, quand sa mère le faisait passer pour une nièce de l'étranger qui passait les vacances chez eux. Cela été suspicieux, mais on ne trouvait rien à redire sur ce que déclarait la famille Jaeger. Si c'est ce qu'il voulait que le monde pense, alors ainsi soit-il. Mais passer un certain âge, il commençait à se dégouter. Il se sentait sale, et hypocrite. Alors il continuait à se travestir, pour pouvoir passer du temps dehors, mais sans plus apprécier toute cette comédie. Alors qu'il repensait à tout cela telle une rétrospective de sa vie, une voix, anormalement proche, le fit sursauter et sortir brusquement de ses souvenirs.

"Hoy gamin, j'te cause ! qu'est-ce que tu fous dans un endroit aussi crade ?"

_Gamin_ ? Le sang d'Eren ne fit qu'un tour. Il baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements. Un jeans ajusté noir, un tee-shirt gris, un gilet à capuche de la même couleur et un blouson en cuir par dessus. _Oh non._.. souffla Eren, affolé. Il était, dans la précipitation, sortit habillé « normalement ». Il observa à la hâte son reflet dans la flaque sombre en face de lui. Ses yeux étaient rougies, son visage aussi, ses cheveux en bataille. Il pouvait ressembler à une fille, si il pousser la comédie à fond. Jamais il n'avait été dans une situation pareille. Son coeur battait la chamade, il se sentait sur le point de s'évanouir de peur. Pourquoi venait-on le déranger ici bon sang ?!

"Si tu ne me répond pas je..."

La personne était enfin arrivé en face de lui. Eren avait alors levé la tête, et dévisageait le perturbateur. Ce dernier observait aussi attentivement Eren. Les yeux les plus gris et les plus vides qu'il n'ai jamais vu était projeté sur lui. Eren, en plus de la peur qui le rongeait, se sentait bouleversé. On l'avait souvent regardé mais jamais avec un regard aussi perturbant. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, tout de suite. Jouer la fille. Il passa nerveusement une mèche derrière son oreille, se racla la gorge, et croisa ses jambes tout en se collant plus contre le mur derrière.

"Eh bien, je... je suis une fille pour commencer... et... je n'ai aucun endroit où aller..."

_IDIOT, pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il va sûrement alerter la police !_ se gronda Eren aussitôt. Il était au bord de la crise de nerf. Bien qu'il avait joué la comédie à fond, il n'était plus sur de rien. Sans tout les artifices dont il avait l'habitude, il se sentait désarmé.

A son plus grand étonnement, le perturbateur s'agenouilla face à lui, et le scruta plus longtemps. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Eren sut. Il savait qu'il savait qu'il mentait. Il scruta un peu plus le visage de l'inconnu, se surprit même à rougir tant il l'appréciait. Il était certes peu avenant, mais il ne pouvait contester sa bouche dessinée, son air insolant bizarrement séduisant, et ces cheveux noir qui paraissait si soyeux. Se dégager pourtant de cet homme quelque chose d'oppressant. Il était fort. Eren en était persuadé. Il n'était pas tombé sur quelqu'un d'ordinaire, mais il s'en fichait.

"Ok, _gamine_. T'as l'air d'être complètement paumée. La prochaine fois j'irais juste pisser ailleurs. J'y vais."

Et il se leva simplement et tourna les talons. Quoi ? C'était tout ? Il l'avait cru, en plus ? Cet homme mystérieux, pas très grand et diablement beau s'en allait. Eren avait apprécier leurs regards, et la force qui se dégageait de lui, bizarrement, le rassurait. Peut-être parce qu'il avait l'habitude d'être entouré de gens forts. Il serra alors les poings avant de crier.

"Attends !"

L'inconnu tourna la tête, un sourcil impeccablement levé. Eren se gifla intérieurement, mais il avait réfléchi à toute vitesse à un semblant de solution. Cet homme n'était pas d'ici, du moins pas du village, ni même de l'île. Il en aurait certainement entendu parler. Il pouvait se "remettre" à lui. Ainsi, il s'en irait et serait déjà moins en danger qu'ici.

"Prends-moi."

Cette fois-ci, les deux sourcils du brun se levèrent. Il toisa de haut en bas la silhouette d'Eren et eut un rictus moqueur.

"Nah. Pas mon goût. Trop plate."

Eren rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il était stupide. Voir cet homme le détaillait ainsi avait fait monter sa température en flèche. Il s'écria, gêné et tremblant.

"Non ! Je veux dire, si, prends-moi... enfin NON ! Prends-moi avec toi. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux, tu n'aurais pas besoin de me payer, mais s'il te plaît... je dois partir d'ici."

Des larmes s'étaient à nouveaux former dans les grands yeux d'Eren. Il offrait un spectacle bouleversant de beauté, et cela avait percuté le Capitaine. Lui d'ordinaire si insensible, n'avait jamais vu visage aussi angélique. Même en larme, cet étrange personnage androgyne était à couper le souffle. Il ne pouvait pas refuser. Il s'en voulait, de se trouver aussi faible. C'était nouveau ça. Mais la vulnérabilité et l'innocence de l'enfant était telle qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser et partir. Il avait essayé, difficilement une première fois, mais ces supplications en avaient fini de lui.

Il bougonna, énervé. Une de ses mains passa dans ses cheveux soyeux, et quand il répondit, il se garda bien de regarder Eren dans les yeux, par peur de se perdre à nouveau dans l'azur de ses orbes.

"Et dire que j'étais juste venu pisser un bon coup... Allez amène-toi, avant que je n'change d'avis."

Eren écarquilla les yeux. Il n'y croyait pas. En se levant et en observant le dos large de son sauveur qui s'en allait déjà (toujours en bougonnant), il sut qu'une nouvelle vie allait commencer pour lui.

« Capitaine ! Vous êtes enfin revenu ! Eh ? Vous avez ramener quelqu'un ? »

Eren était stupéfait de l'endroit où l'avez emmené son mystérieux sauveur. Le port. Devant le bateau le plus imposant de tous. Il ne pouvait que l'observer d'en dessous, se camouflant du mieux qu'il pouvait sous sa capuche et son écharpe. La police était de partout. Sûrement pour assurer la sécurité de ce bateau qui avait l'air de n'être pas comme les autres. Et Eden avait rencontrer son Capitaine… il se sentait d'un coup encore plus intimidé.

« Je t'ai tant manqué ? La prochaine fois tu viendras avec moi me tenir la queue alors, Jean. Va prévenir l'équipage qu'on reprend le large demain matin. »

« Quoi ? Déjà, Capitaine ? Mais nous venons d'arriver ! Et puis, c'est vous qui teniez à jeter l'encre ici pour… »

« Ferme ta grande bouche si tu ne veux vraiment pas que je te fasse gouter ma pisse. J'ai dis : on reprend le large demain. »

Ledit Jean soupira, jeta un coup d'oeil suspicieux à la silhouette cachée derrière lui. Eren n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux. Son sauveur était un capitaine. Un capitaine de ce qui paraissait être un bateau, il en était maintenant persuadé, _officiel_.

Depuis les déplacements des plaques tectonique il y a de nombreuses années, les pays s'étaient partagés en des îles, faisant du déplacement en bateau le plus courant. Mais les bateaux officiels n'étaient pas comme les autres. Plus grands, plus sophistiqués, ils servaient pour des déplacements spéciaux. Eren n'en connaissait que quelques uns ; le bateau rouge des politiques et des personnes importantes, le bateau blanc pour les vacanciers, le bateau bleu qui contrôler l'espace maritime, le bateau jaune qui était utilisé en cas de danger majeur, et enfin…

Le Bateau Noir. Celui qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Le bateau-maudit, qui emmenait principalement les mauvaises personnes loin de la civilisation. Le bateau de l'illégal, du tabou, qui accomplissait toutes les mauvaises tâches. Plus petit, sa mère menaçait souvent ses frères d'appeler le bateau noir si ils continuaient à faire des bêtises. Jamais il n'aurait cru le voir d'aussi près, et encore moins monter dedans.

« Gamine, si tu ne me répond pas, je te laisse plantée sur le quai. »

Eren sursauta, et regarda le Capitaine avec plus d'effarement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il lui avait parlé ?

« Pardon, je… je suis surprise. »

« Si tu as peur, tu peux toujours crever ici. »

Eren devint blême. « Non ! Surtout pas ! Je viens avec vous ! »

Le brun ricana. « Alors bouge. »

Eren suivait le capitaine à la trace, sa vue étant largement limitée par sa capuche. Il ne voulait pas se dévoiler avant d'être sur le bateau. Il avait trop peur de se faire remarquer par un policier ou un villageois. Ce qui lui arrivait était incroyable. Il était en train de quitter là où il avait toujours vécu pour monter dans le bateau officiel le plus sombre qui existe. Juste parce qu'il se sentait rassuré auprès de l'homme aux yeux les plus fascinants de la terre.

_Non_, se gronda Eren gravement. Non, il était obligé de quitter le village. C'était une question de vie ou de mort. Il le savait. C'était une occasion en or qui se présentait à lui. Tout quitter, avec toute la sécurité que procurait un bateau officiel. Il serait éternellement reconnaissant à son sauveur.

Au moment où Eren posa son premier pied sur le bateau, après avoir escaladé un nombre interminable de marche, et qu'il leva la tête pour regarder son Capitaine, il comprit. Un guet-apens. Son visage se vida de son sang, sa vue se brouilla. Tous l'équipage, dont Jean juste derrière le capitaine, le regardait avec un air mauvais et victorieux.

Un piège.

Il avait été capturé. Volontairement. Juste avant de tomber dans les pommes, le capitaine s'approcha de lui jusqu'à lui murmurer dans l'oreille pour que seul lui écoute, la vérité glaçante :

« Je pensais que les Jaeger cachaient une fillette… pas une tapette de garçon. Première fois qu'on réussi à me duper aussi longtemps. Bravo, Eren… »


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à toutes ! J'ai été agréablement surprise de voir, déjà, quelques reviews positives et encourageantes ! Quelle surprise quand j'ai ouvert ma boite mail (je vous l'ai dit, je découvre vraiment le fonctionnement de cette plateforme haha…) Quoi qu'il en soit, ça m'a vraiment donné envie de poster la suite. Comme j'ai quelques chapitres d'avances, je pense en poster un par semaine. J'imagine qu'après sa mettra plus de temps, mais pour l'instant, je peux tenir le rythme hebdomadaire. Surtout si j'ai des avis et des encouragements de votre part ! Je pense que sa joue vraiment un rôle pour moi. Je remercie donc les premières lectrices et leurs petits mots ! Ce chapitre est assez court, j'imagine, mais ce qui arriveront seront normalement plus long. N'hésitez donc pas à me donner vos avis !

Bonne lecture !

— _Depuis le déplacement des plaques tectoniques, on ne parle plus de continent. Tout est une question de Territoire. Il y a les territoires du Sud, et les territoires du Nord, là où nous vivons. Les organisations internationales ce sont divisées en 2 : celles qui régissent le Sud et celles qui régissent le Nord. Il est très difficile pour quelqu'un du sud d'aller au nord, et inversement. Il faut être quelqu'un d'important, ou alors naviguer sur un bateau officiel. A part ça, rien n'a vraiment changé. Il faut juste que la population sache manier un bateau. Tes frères l'ont appris avec leur père. Et moi, eh bien j'ai quelques bases. Comme tout le monde j'imagine. _

Quand Eren, 13 ans, avait écouté les explications de sa mère, il n'avait comprit qu'une chose ; non seulement il n'était jamais allé en mer, mais surtout il ne savait absolument pas comment fonctionner un bateau. Ne s'en était-elle pas rendue compte, quand elle avait dit « comme tout le monde » ? Eren n'était pas tout le monde. Car Eren officiellement n'existait pas. Et c'était surement ça qu'elle voulait lui dire en disant cela. Car un Jaeger ne disait jamais rien au hasard.

Eren ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Sa respiration était haletante, et se sentait incroyablement nauséeux. Il était dans un lit qui tanguait. Pourquoi ce n'était pas stable ? Son coeur rata un battement. Il était en mer. Le capitaine. Le piège. Le Bateau Noir. Il voulait vomir. Vite, quelque chose. Au pied du lit, un sceau. Comme si c'était fait exprès. Eren se pencha et vomit le maigre contenu de son estomac, les larmes aux yeux.

« J'y crois pas, un Jaeger qui a le mal de mer. »

Il leva la tête pour voir le capitaine assis sur un bureau. Ils se trouvaient dans une cabine. Un lit, un bureau, un lavabo. Tout en bois foncé. Eren se sentait vide et mal. Le mal de mer. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était mais il croyait son interlocuteur, car c'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait ainsi. Mais cette sensation de vide, de résignation, venait simplement du fait qu'il avait perdu. Il était prisonnier, et il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il réussit à murmurer :

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ?… »

Le brun regarda le spectacle de vulnérabilité qu'offrait Eren. Il venait de vomir sous ses yeux, pourtant il ne le trouvait pas infecte. Au contraire. Depuis le début de la capture, son instinct l'alertait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cette réincarnation angélique était le dernier fils de l'une des familles les plus sanguinaires du Nord.

Alors, Levi se mit à parler, tout en inspectant les réactions du blond, véritable livre ouvert d'émotions.

« Je ne vais pas te mentir gamin, j'ai fais escale dans ton village paumé juste pour ta petite gueule. J'avais une mission, trouver le dernier enfant Jaeger. Apparemment, la police locale s'était chargé de faire arrêter toute la famille. Mais les villageois ont alertés qu'il y avait un autre enfant. Une jolie fillette, sois-disant nièce, qu'on soupçonnait d'être à eux. C'est là où j'entre en scène. Eh oui, tu n'imagines pas comme les gens peuvent délier leurs langues quand ils voient le capitaine du bateau noir en personne. Alors quand je t'ai vu, par hasard dans cette baine à merde, j'ai de suite fait le rapprochement. Une blondinette aux allures effarouchée, sa ne court pas les rues dans ton bled. »

Levi eut un rictus moqueur et cru bon d'ajouter :

« Ou plutôt, _un_ blondinet. »

Il se leva, et s'approcha du lit où était assis Eren. Ce dernier n'en revenait pas d'avoir été trahi par des gens aussi insignifiants. Si sa se savait, son père les tuerait dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais, il n'y avait plus de père, ni de frères… ni de mère. Juste lui, entre les mains d'un homme qui semblait être tout aussi mauvais que les hommes de sa famille. Quand il leva les yeux, il se rendit compte de sa proximité avec le capitaine. Celui-ci lui saisit brusquement le menton, et déclina son visage sous tous les angles.

« Comment as-tu osé croire me tromper ? Je ne suis pas l'un de ces idiots de villageois que tu as toujours côtoyé. Je sais reconnaitre un gamin d'une gamine. Peu importe le cirque que tu joues, tu es un putain de mec. C'est un affront de savoir que tu es cru me duper, à moi. Mais… j'avoue que sa fera une jolie surprise pour les services secrets. Le dernier enfant Jaeger n'est pas une fille, mais un garçon. C'est tellement plus palpitant… »

Il eut un petit rire où l'on pouvait entendre toute la folie du personnage. Eren sentait tout son corps qui tremblait. Il ne savait pas tout sur sa famille, mais bien assez pour savoir à quel point l'homme avait raison. Sur ce, Levi lâcha brusquement son menton, son air impénétrable retomba sur ses traits dans la seconde. Ses yeux électrisants mais vides, sa moue hautaine et blasé. Il se leva, toisa Eren de haut, comme si il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole.

« Pour ta sécurité, je n'ai pas dis aux autres ce que tu étais vraiment. Alors ne te vend pas tout seul, gamin. Ici, tu risques plus gros en étant un gars qu'une gonzesse. »

Et il sortit de la cabine. Eren était pantelant. A nouveau, il ne pouvait que se plier face à l'intelligence du brun. Effectivement, il était préférable de se prendre quelques remarques voire gestes déplacés et ainsi être considéré comme inoffensif, plutôt qu'un garçon, le dernier de l'une des familles les plus détestables du Nord. La valeur était toute autre.

Cependant, ce qui avait le plus marqué Eren avait été les premiers mots du capitaine. Ils résonnaient encore dans sa tête, cette voix si profonde et vibrante…._ Pour ta sécurité_. Il avait pensé à lui. Il l'avait préservé.

Eren rougit et se gifla intérieurement : « _Evidemment qu'il l'a fait ! Il doit te livrer vivant et entier aux services secrets ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec de la bienveillance_ ! » Pour autant, sa lui faisait plaisir. Un peu. Il aimait sentir que l'homme aux yeux d'aciers pensait à lui, bien qu'ici c'était juste pour ne pas que ces hommes tentent de ne le tuer avant d'arrivé à bon port.

Eren allait se décider à sortir de sa cabine. Il entendait du bruit à l'extérieur, mais surtout il commençait à avoir faim. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. Le mal de mer étant relativement passé, il entreprit de faire une petite toilette grâce au lavabo et au petit savon vert posé dessus.

Une fois ceci fait, il ouvrit son sac et observa les vêtements. Uniquement féminin. Il déglutit en s'imaginant des marins pervers essayaient de le tripoter, et se mit alors à la recherche de la tenue la plus discrète possible. Il opta pour une blouse blanche opaque manche longue à dentelles, un jean très clair qui mettait en valeur ses longues jambes et des baskets blanches. Il n'oublia pas de mettre un soutien-gorge méga push-up et de rentrer sa blouse dans son jean. Une fois que le résultat sembla correct, Eren sortit sa trousse de maquillage et se munit de son petit miroir. Il courba ses cils, épila légèrement ses sourcils, dessina un ras de cil noir, se blusha les joues et rosit ses lèvres. Il sourit, satisfait. Il était prêt à se montrer au bateau noir.

Il était fille. Il était ce qu'il avait toujours eu l'habitude d'être.

Il ouvrit la porte de la cabine, et atterrit directement à l'air libre. Ses yeux étaient éblouis par l'immensité de bleu autour d'eux. Il était sur la mer. Lui qui n'avait jamais posé les pieds sur un bateau et encore moins nager… c'était un spectacle incroyable. Autour de lui, des hommes s'affairaient ; certains jeunes et tonique, d'autres plus vieux et gras. Le parquet du bateau était d'un bois clair qui avait l'air impeccable. Une brise allait dans leur sens, laissant l'impression grisante que le navire volait sur les vagues. C'était une sensation unique, qui n'avait rien à avoir avec l'espèce de mal de mer qu'il avait ressenti plus bas, dans sa chambre.

Une ombre familière non loin de lui brisa ce moment magique. Eren plissa les yeux et discerna la silhouette musclée et petite du capitaine, dos à lui, visiblement au téléphone. Il s'approcha doucement, curieux. Il était à coup sûr le sujet de cette conversation. Il s'approcha un maximum, et les mots qu'il entendit lui glacèrent le sang.

« … je m'occuperais en personne de la torture de la fille Jaeger. »

Manifestez-vous ! Et à bientôt !

Edit : J'ai renommé le personnage par son nom/prénom original pour qu'on s'imagine mieux ;)


	3. Chapter 3

NDA :

Salut ! Alors voici le chapitre de cette semaine, le chapitre 3. Comme je suis consciente que le chapitre deux était vraiment court, j'ai décidé ici de fusionner 2 chapitres en un seul ! Pour que vous puissiez profiter plus longtemps, et remarquer l'évolution de l'histoire et la relation entre nos 2 jeunes protagonistes...

**Votre avis** est super important, j'espère vraiment pouvoir tout pleins de reviews dans ma boîte mail ! Sa me fait tellement plaisir, et surtout, sa me motive davantage à me perdre corps et âme dans cette histoire !

Ici, on a le point de vue de Levi, puis de Eren, puis un retour à l'omniscient. C'était une petite variante pour connaître mieux leurs ressentis, j'espère que sa restera clair ;)

Bonne lecture ;)

Levi

J'ai toujours détesté la différence.

Avec le recul, je me rend compte que c'était surtout par crainte de ne pas comprendre l'inconnu. Putain, je déteste dire ça. Le problème, c'est que je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose quand je vois ce gamin androgyne malgré lui, accoudé au bord du bateau. Ses cheveux lumineux volent dans le vent, ses jambes sont interminables. _Différent_. Différent de tout ce que j'ai pu voir. Complètement inconnu.

Je n'arrive pas à me rassurer en me disant que je le connais mieux que quiconque. J'ai étudié le dossier Jaeger, je suis la personne qui est le mieux renseigné du Nord. Mais… il ne ressemble pas à ces frères et encore moins à son père. Et, bordel, plus je le regarde, et plus je me dis qu'il tient plus d'un ange que d'un homme mafieux.

Il faut que je me reprenne. Finis de tergiverser pour de la merde. Le bateau est calme, mes hommes sont occupés. Bizarrement, ils n'ont pas plus embêtés que ça la « fillette ». Une proposition par ci, une main à peine baladeuse par là… surement pas leurs styles. Trop fine, trop fragile. Mes hommes les aiment épaisses. Je souris, et décide que c'est peut-être le moment d'avoir une discussion avec Eren Jaeger.

Qu'il me prenne pour la pire des ordures à cause du piège que je lui ai tendu, je n'en ai rien à foutre. J'ai l'habitude. Je ne suis pas un héros, je n'ai aucun remord. Alors qu'il pense ce qu'il veut, tant qu'il n'ouvre pas sa bouche pour me manquer de respect, je m'en contre fous.

Le problème, ce sont ces putains de yeux qui ont l'air de contenir toute la douleur du monde quand il me regarde s'accouder à côté de lui.

Je ne perd pas mes moyens. Je ne les perds jamais. Mais j'ai le même effet que la première fois que je l'ai vu ; je me sens désarmé. Alors, après avoir fixé les pupilles les plus expressives du Nord, je décide de détourner le regard vers la mer en face de moi.

« Arrête de faire la victime, petit merdeux. Tes frères t'auraient étranglés si ils voyaient quelle technique tu utilises pour te sortir du pétrin. »

« Mes frères… n'ont pas besoin d'autant pour vouloir m'étrangler. »

Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette répartie inattendue ? Et, au moment où je veux lui ordonner de continuer, il ajoute d'un ton tremblant.

« Et… vous allez bien le faire pour eux, non ? Vous… Vous allez me torturer… »

Je ricane. « C'est vrai que j'aime étrangler mes ennemis. Voir la vie qui les quitte grâce à ma force… »

Je le sens ce raidir. C'est vraiment un gamin. Et une tapette. Le cas Jaeger, qui était pourtant limpide au début, s'obscurcit de plus en plus. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je le terrifie ? Je me sens presque obligé de me justifier.

« Tu verrais ta tête… ta famille de timbré faisait des choses bien pire je te rappelle. »

Il serre les poings. Je ne comprend rien.

« Je n'ai jamais fais de mal à une mouche ! »

Je ne comprend rien. Il ne ment pas. Je le saurais. Je reconnais l'odeur de la peur. Bordel, je vais devoir pousser la conversation. Je déteste discuter, surtout avec des condamnés. Mais là, un doute énorme vient se foutre en plein milieu de mon affaire.

« Ecoute gamin, il va falloir éclairer ma lanterne là. Explique toi un peu plus, parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est pas un putain de Jaeger que j'ai arrêté mais la Vierge Marie. »

Il retourne brusquement son visage de mon coté. Surpris, je lui fais face et… ses grands yeux étonnés sont gorgés de larmes. Sa lèvre tremble. Cette fois-ci, il ne me fait pas la comédie de la jeune fille de la baine à ordure. Sa tristesse est sincère, et me prend désagréablement les tripes.

« Oh, capitaine, si vous saviez ! Sa me fait tellement plaisir de voir que vous vous voulez connaitre ma version ! Dieu merci ! Je suis… »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, gamin. Je veux des explications, pas des aveux. J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu penses. »

« Oui, oui ! »

Il hoche la tête, un petit sourire soulagé sur ses lèvres roses. Il n'a visiblement plus l'air de tenir compte du fait que je l'ai trompé en le ramenant dans le bateau noir. Etrangement, sa me soulage, et j'ai envie de me détendre avec lui. Ce mec a vraiment une très mauvaise influence. Il est trop différent de qui j'ai affaire d'habitude. Alors, d'une oreille attentive, j'écoute le début de son récit.

« Comme vous le savez, j'ai 2 grands frères. Cela suffisait amplement à mon père. Il estimait que 2 bouches à nourrir et qui faisaient le sale boulot avec lui était un calcul coût/avantage plutôt rentable. Quand ma mère est tombée enceinte de moi, il était dans une colère noire. La réalité, c'était qu'il se sentait trop vieux pour inculquer à un autre fils toutes les bases du métier. De plus, les Jaeger ont toujours été 2 fils depuis des générations. »

Sa mine s'assombrit. Je suis suspendu à ses lèvres.

« Il ne voulait pas de moi. J'étais une malédiction. J'aurais eu raison de ses forces, et mes frères étaient bien trop bêtes pour m'instruire ou pour me protéger. Ils ne pensaient qu'à eux. Alors, j'étais une proie facile. D'autant plus que j'étais un garçon, donc un danger pour les ennemis. On a espéré que je sois une fille, pour m'envoyer dans une école religieuse et me faire oublier. Mais j'étais un garçon, un cadeau empoisonné.

Mon père a alors mit toute une stratégie pour cacher mon existence. Aujourd'hui, je pense qu'il a mit plus d'énergie à me cacher qu'à me parler. Je suis alors devenue l'assistante de ma mère, le punching ball de mes frères, le bouc émissaire de mon père. Pour le reste du monde, j'étais la famille suédoise qui venait passer les vacances, allergique à la mer. Je ne pouvais sortir que les vacances, ou très tard le soir.

Ma mère a eu beaucoup de mal avec cette situation. Elle acceptait, car évidemment elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Ses copines, soigneusement choisies par mon père, était au courant de la situation. Ma mère et elles m'imaginaient une autre vie, pleine de strass et de paillette, pour se déculpabiliser surement. La seule chose qu'elle a réussit c'est de me rentrer dans la tête que j'étais une fille. Que ce que j'avais… entre les jambes étaient strictement tabou et que je ne devais en parler à personne. Mais pour autant, c'est la seule personne de ma famille à ne m'avoir jamais témoigné d'animosité. C'est la seule pour qui je m'inquiète, même si je sais qu'au fond, elle n'aurait jamais voulu que j'existe… »

Il pleurait. Le coucher du soleil faisait briller ses larmes et le vent marin rougissait davantage ses lèvres. J'ai horreur des gens qui pleurent, sa m'agace. Mais là… c'était _beau_. C'était une vision divine. Je priais pour qu'aucun de mes hommes ne me voient contempler ouvertement ce spectacle. En même temps, les morceaux d'un nouveau puzzle s'assemblaient. La réalité était loin de ce que nous avions longuement imaginé sur la famille Jaeger. Décidément, ces connards auront été fourbe jusqu'à la fin. Ils ont au moins le mérite de m'avoir obligé à me triturer les méninges.

Eren ose un coup d'oeil vers moi. Je détourne aussitôt les yeux, et reprend mon masque impassible. Il n'est pas bouleversant au point de me faire perdre mes moyens, ça non. Il est juste différent. _Juste différent._

« J'ai bien entendu tout ton blabla, gamin. Garde toutes ces informations pour toi. Je reviendrais vers toi plus tard, il faut que je réfléchisse. »

Il ouvre ses yeux encore davantage si c'est possible, brillants d'espoir.

« Alors vous me croyez ? »

« Tout doux. T'emballe pas. Tu n'as juste pas assez de cran et de jugeote pour inventer toute cette histoire. Et surtout pas à moi. »

Il baisse son regard. Voilà. C'est ça que j'aime. La docilité. L'acceptation. Il sait que j'ai raison. Mais la satisfaction s'évapore dès lors qu'il lève a nouveau la tête, un sourire un peu triste sur le visage.

« Haha vous avez raison ! Je suis incapable de mentir. On lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Maman me le disait déjà… mais je suis quand même content que vous me croyez. Vraiment. Je pensais que vous allez me torturer, puis me… »

« Ferme là, tu me donne la migraine. J'ai déjà trop discuter avec toi. Et si tu continues à me parler de torture, je vais tellement bien m'exécuter que tu ne pourras plus marcher… »

Il rougit. Jusqu'aux oreilles. Visiblement, ma sombre menace ne le fait pas trembler de peur. Il fuit mon regard, à un moment où je veux justement croiser le sien. Agacé, je m'apprête à commencer ma phrase quand je comprend. J'ai un rictus moqueur, mais au fond mon ego déjà surdimensionnée est flatté. Gamin pervers.

« …car je te briserai l'articulation des genoux. Je vais commencer à me poser des questions sur ton compte, espèce de morveux vicieux. Pas d'hormones en ébullition sur mon bateau, peu importe à quel stade de ta puberté tu te situe. »

Il suffoque presque, et j'ai un malin plaisir à voir son visage se décomposer. Il bégaye, mais rien n'a de sens. J'aime le voir gêné… non. J'aime voir l'effet que je lui fais. Sa me plait, plus que sa ne devrait.

La différence est bien dangereuse, elle me déconcentre de mes objectifs. Maintenant et probablement jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, je vais me demander à quel point sa serait plaisant de ne plus pouvoir faire marcher Eren Jaeger…

Eren

J'adore voguer. Je n'arrive pas à totalement détester cette situation. J'ignore où le bateau noir se dirige, j'ignore ce qui m'y attend. Mais je sais que sentir le vent marin gonfler mes poumons me fait un bien fou.

Comment le capitaine se sent-il quand il est en mer ? Quand le vent fouette son visage fin ? Je ne connais même pas son nom. Il est tellement impénétrable… je ne sais jamais à quoi il pense. Je me sens juste minable à côté de lui.

Il a dit qu'il réfléchirait, et je ne sais même pas ce que ça veux dire. Réfléchir à quoi ? Son boulot était de me livrer aux services secrets, point. Il n'a pas l'air d'être du genre à faire plus que ce qu'il ne doit. Encore moins pour un « wanted » comme moi.

Peut-être qu'il a vu ma sincérité… que se passerait-il ensuite ? Je suis condamné. Mon nom est souillé, je n'ai plus aucun avenir nulle part sur les terres du Nord. Une soudaine envie de passer par dessus la barre me vient. Je veux voir ce que sa fait de sauter dans l'eau glacée, et ne plus remonter à la surface. Le vent soudain derrière mon dos m'encourage. La nuit est déjà presque tombée, personne ne prendrait le risque de sauter me récupérer. Bientôt, le ciel et la mer ne feront qu'un même monochrome obscur. Mais en attendant, je veux sauter alors que les couleurs du ciel sont encore violettes. Pour me donner du courage. Pour en finir avec une belle image en tête.

Quand je me met sur la pointe des pieds, la belle image des couleurs violettes se transforment en un visage. Celui du capitaine. J'ai envie de rire. Mon assaillant est celui à qui mon cerveau veut visiblement penser avant le grand saut. Ma conscience est bien superficielle. Peut importe les envies meurtrières qu'a le capitaine envers moi, je ne pense qu'à quel point il est attirant et fort. À quel point je ne me suis jamais sentis autant mal et bien quand il est avec moi.

_Foutu syndrome de Stokholm_. Et j'appuie mes mains sur la barre pour me propulser. Au moment où je m'apprête à me balancer, une voix plus ou moins familière m'interpelle.

« Hey, tu fous quoi idiote ? On va manger. Le capitaine te dit de ramener ta gueule ! »

C'est Jean, celui qui nous a accueillis sur le port. Je ris, amer. Est-ce que je comptais réellement me jeter à la mer ? Je commence à perdre la tête. Et ce Jean venait de me sauver la vie… qui, tout compte fait, n'allait bientôt plus en être vraiment une.

Eren ne participait pas à l'ambiance arrosée et agitée du dîner de l'équipage qui se faisait sur le pont. Il était en face du capitaine, mais ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois. Il se contentait de grignoter le repas, les yeux dans le vague.

Levi aussi ne pipait mot. D'habitude, il pouvait dire qu'il appréciait taquiner son équipage le soir, lors du repas. C'était leur petit moment de « joie » dans leurs quotidiens sombre. Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, une étoile devant lui brillait de mille nuances de tristesse et il n'aimait pas voir ça. Cela l'énervait, l'irritait. Et ces émotions étaient d'autant plus exacerbées par le fait que le blond n'avait pas posé un seul regard sur lui.

« Capitaine, c'est la petite tueuse qui vous fait perdre la langue ?! » ricana Jean qui était en train de perdre un bras de fer avec un collègue grassouillet.

Levi but une gorgée de son vin calmement puis répondit. « Je n'ai pas envie de discuter ce soir alors que j'ai déjà mal à la tête. Vous êtes des migraines. »

« Quoi ? » dit un autre avec des taches de rousseur. « Mal à la tête ? C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas pris le temps de rester sur terre au moins une journée… »

« Oui, on devait juste attraper la fille Jaeger et la ramener au plus vite ! C'était du gâteau ! »

« Ah ouais ! Trop facile ! On pourra plus rapidement se détendre après cette mission… »

Le capitaine plissa les yeux. « Je rectifie ; vous êtes des tumeurs. »

L'équipage riaient de bon cœur, tandis que Levi leva les yeux pour la énième fois afin d'observait Eren devant lui. Il n'avait pas bougé. Mêmes yeux vides, même expression triste… Il voulait voir ses joues rougir et contempler le bleu de ses yeux scandaleux. Heureusement, ses cheveux étincelants brillaient toujours malgré la pénombre de la nuit.

Mais pas un regard vers lui. Levi trouvait cela insultant. Mais l'avouer signifierait qu'il s'abaissait à ce morveux. Il voulait être seul avec lui. D'abord pour lui parler de ce qui visiblement le tracassait, et surtout pour l'avoir rien que pour lui. A ce moment-là, le bras de Marco se pendit autour des épaules d'Eren. Levi se figea instinctivement.

« Décidément, je n'aurais pas pu croire que les Jaeger auraient pu avoir une fille pareille. Elle a quelque chose d'envoutant. N'est-ce pas, capitaine ? »

Eren était presque nez à nez avec le dénommé Marco, un grand brun aux taches de rousseur et à l'air malicieux. Eren rougit aussitôt, n'aimant pas être aussi détaillé et surtout d'aussi près. Levi ayant le spectacle juste sous ses yeux se leva brusquement, faisant renverser le tonneau sur lequel il était assis. Un silence s'abattit soudain sur l'équipage. Marco et Eren tournèrent de concert la tête pour dévisager le capitaine. Levi serra les poings en voyant enfin le regard somptueux de son prisonnier.

Il déclara d'un ton sans appel. « Je dois parler avec la gamine. Pas de beuverie ce soir, demain une longue journée de vogue nous attend. Jean, va vérifier les cordages. Conny, la direction du mât. Quelqu'un pour la vaisselle. Le reste, bonne nuit. »

Eren se leva raide comme un piquet quand il se fit fusiller par le regard le plus gris au monde. Le capitaine voulait parler avec lui. Il entendit Marco ricanait et dire.

« Pas de bêtises, Capitaine, sa risquerait d'être de la pédophilie ! »

Levi épousseta sa chemise. « Finalement, TU seras de corvée de vaisselle. Et tu me feras le plaisir d'astiquer tout le pont du bateau. Je veux que demain le soleil puisse se refléter dessus. »

Marco gémit et les autres le charrièrent. L'expression froide de Levi n'avait toujours pas disparu, et Eren se contenta de le suivre. Il allait surement lui annoncer ce à quoi il avait réfléchi. Le blond était anxieux. C'était tellement étrange ; penser à son avenir ou à sa situation le rendait désormais complètement indifférent. Il s'était résigné sur le fait qu'il n'aurait jamais le nouveau départ tant rêvé. Mais quand il s'agissait du capitaine, il était submergé par un tourbillon d'émotions toutes plus embarrassantes les unes que les autres, le faisant sentir plus vivant que jamais.

Ils étaient allés dans la cabine où il s'était réveillé ce matin avec le mal de mer. La chambre était impeccable, mais assez sombre. Seul une lampe tempête éclairait la pièce. Eren s'assit sur le lit, et Levi posa ses fesses sur le rebord du lavabo, ainsi que ses deux mains. Le plus jeune avait du mal à ne pas regarder le visage du capitaine illuminé par la faible lumière. Cela créer des ombres sur ses traits fins qui rendait son aura encore plus sombre qu'elle ne le paraissait déjà. Mais Eren s'interdisait de trop le regarder. Le simple fait d'être seul avec lui, si proche, le rendait incroyablement mal à l'aise. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au 2 fois où ses remarques maladroites avaient été interprétées de manière sexuelle.

« Ça te crèverai les yeux de me regarder en face ? »

Eren tressaillit. La remarque était énoncée sur un ton indifférent, mais tranchant. Il serra alors les doigts sur les draps du lit, et leva lentement la tête pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

Levi regretta presque d'avoir insisté. Maintenant, il devait pouvoir garder son sang-froid face à une paire d'yeux qui lui criait le contraire. Mais c'était important. Il allait faire part de sa décision au blond, et il voulait avoir toute son attention. Alors, le brun sortit de sa tête tout ce à quoi Eren l'inspirait, et commença sa tirade avec son habituelle voix grave et monotone.

« Je t'avais dit que je réfléchirais sur ton sort. Et, ô fait surprenant, tu me parais être aussi dangereux qu'un agneau. Je ne te dis pas que tout va être facile. Il va falloir convaincre le boss des services secrets. Il va falloir trouver ce que l'on va faire de toi, et prouver ton innocence. Sa se trouve, on te tuera quand même juste pour que tu gardes le silence. Mais l'injustice, ça me fait chier. J'ai pensé à ce que tu ailles vivre dans les terres du Sud, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? M'enfin, on verra bien. Nous arriverons à la capitale Nord dans 2 jours, d'ici là tu… »

Levi s'interrompit, yeux écarquillés. Eren sanglotait à chaudes larmes. Il n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir s'arrêter. Un liquide transparent douteux pendait même à son nez. Levi grimaça, agacé, mais surtout frustré de ne pas savoir comment réagir. Il n'était pas du tout habitué à cette situation tellement… différente de son quotidien.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend gamin ? Mais comment est-ce que tu peux pleurer autant ? Hoy, calme-toi ! Bordel, tu vas nous noyer si tu continues ! »

Eren hoqueta un petit rire face à la maladresse du capitaine. Il se sentait juste tellement soulagé d'un poids énorme. Le capitaine était de son côté. Il lui faisait confiance. Pour la première fois de sa vie, on lui faisait confiance. On croyait en lui. Jamais il n'aurait cru un jour se sentir aussi proche du propriétaire du bateau noir. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir ressentir autant d'émotions pour une personne.

« Merci, capitaine, merci… je ne sais comment vous remercier… »

« En arrêtant de chialer comme un nouveau-né. Tu vas me dégueulasser le lit si ça continue. »

Levi soupira, rassuré de voir que le gamin se calmait. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de détresse et de reconnaissance émanaient de quelqu'un. C'était assez bouleversant, et Levi détestait se sentir dans cette position. Il était le capitaine le plus froid du Nord, pourquoi est-ce qu'il était autant sensible aux réactions du jeune blond ? Sa l'agaçait. Et en même temps, il était curieux. Cette différence le terrorisait tout autant que progressivement, elle lui donnait envie d'en savoir plus sur lui-même et sur ce mystérieux personnage.

« Vous savez capitaine, j'avais envie de mourir tout à l'heure. Mais maintenant, avec cette nouvelle… j'ai repris goût à _exister_. »

Levi ricana pour se donner une contenance face à ces paroles mortifiantes. « Tu parles de l'envie de mourir comme une envie de bouffer. Arrête ta comédie, je n'en ai pas besoin. Je m'en contre fous, tu comprends ? Je ne fais pas ça pour toi. Je fais ça parce que je suis contre l'injustice, et tu m'as l'air foutrement innocent. C'est tout. »

Eren avait remarqué une légère rougeur se propageait sur les joues du capitaine quand il détourna les yeux pour parler. Cela avait suffi à le rassurer. Même si le capitaine ne faisait ça que pour ces principes, il voyait à quel point c'était un homme juste. Il aurait pu se contenter de ne pas creuser et le livrer ainsi aux Services Secrets avec comme motif ce simple nom de famille maudit. Mais non. Il avait fait plus que son job.

« Comment vous vous appelez ? » se surprit à demander Eren dans un moment de confort total.

Levi haussa les épaules. « Levi Ackermann. Mais tu n'en as rien à foutre. Pour toi sa sera toujours capitaine. » Il se leva du lavabo, s'épousseta, et croisa ses bras en toisant Eren. « Maintenant que tu as finis de pleurnicher, lève-toi du lit. Je veux dormir. »

Eren ouvrit des yeux étonnés. « Votre lit ? Mais… où est-ce que je… »

« Par terre. Ou avec moi, si tu mets de côté tes pulsions d'ado pré pubère. »

Eren rougit, mais son visage devint complètement cramoisi quand il fut spectateur d'un capitaine qui se déshabillait sous ses yeux. Levi avait déchaussé ses rangers, déboutonnait sa chemise et son treillis, et était en caleçon noir. Il se pencha sur une petite valise sous le lit et enfila un tee-shirt gris. Quand il se releva pour voir qu'Eren n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, il mit ses mains sur les hanches et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour bouger ton cul ? Va au moins te laver les dents ! »

Eren se leva d'un bond. Il fouilla dans son sac pour trouver sa trousse de toilette, se lava les dents devant le lavabo. Son cœur battait à fond. Il ne pouvait pas être plus gêné. Levi pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait ? Ils allaient dormir ensemble ? C'était à peine croyable. C'était la 1ère fois qu'Eren dormait avec quelqu'un. Et il fallait que cela tombe sur la personne qui lui faisait un effet inexplicable. Et lui, qu'allait-il mettre ? Il n'oserait jamais se déshabiller sous les yeux du capitaine ! C'était impensable ! Et si…

« Je pense que les 3 minutes règlementaires sont écoulées. Déshabille-toi, et viens pioncer. »

Eren cracha, se rinça la bouche et le visage en vitesse, puis se tourna vers le capitaine qui s'était assis sur le lit. Le blond regardait partout ailleurs sauf le corps impeccablement dessiné de Levi.

« Eh bien, je… comment dire… c'est la première fois que je… enfin… »

Levi soupira. « Arrête avec tes idées perverses. Si tu dors avec moi, c'est seulement parce que les autres couches de ce bateau sont celles des cachots. Et crois-moi, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles infliger ça à ton dos et à ta conscience. »

Comme Eren continuait de jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts, Levi prit une moue vexée.

« A moins que tu ne préfères dormir avec uns de mes hommes… »

A son soulagement, Eren réagit enfin, les traits paniqués.

« Non ! C'est bon… j'ai bien compris. Merci de penser à moi. »

« Et merci de penser à moi en te dépêchant de te déshabiller et d'aller dormir. Je veux me brosser les dents aussi. »

Eren s'écria, les joues rouges. « Alors retourne toi ! »

Levi eut un rictus face à cette familiarité. Évidemment que le petit était gêné. Il dirait même que sur une échelle de 1 à 10, il avait atteint 120. Sa l'amusait un peu. Sa le divertissait. C'était une petite vengeance du fait qu'il ne l'ai pas regardé une seule fois pendant le diner. Et puis, il n'était franchement pas contre un strip-tease de cet être si sublime.

Quand il se rendit compte de ses pensées, Levi se figea. Il était clairement en train d'essayer de séduire Eren. Il ne se reconnaissait pas. La différence du jeune blond faisait ressortir en lui non seulement un sentiment de faiblesse, car il ne s'était jamais sentit autant réceptif à des émotions. Mais aussi une sorte de besoin de faire ressentir des choses à ce garçon qui le fascinait. Lui qui avait le cœur le plus glacial du Nord, lui qui n'avait jamais voulu de relations sérieuses. Lui qui haïssait les Jaeger, le voilà qui se surprenait à en désirer un.

Eren avait profité de ce visible moment d'égarement du capitaine pour enfiler un bas de jogging et un tee-shirt blanc à la hâte. Il ne savait pas à quoi il pouvait penser, mais son esprit était bien absent. Cela faisait bizarre de voir le capitaine, lui toujours si serein, avoir l'air autant perdu. Mais le blond n'y pensa plus ; après tout, il ne pouvait pas connaitre toutes les facettes de cet homme si mystérieux. Personne ne le pouvait. Il prit alors son courage à 2 mains -moites- et alla se poster devant Levi qui était toujours assis sur le lit.

« Capitaine, j'ai fini. »

Levi eut un sursaut à peine visible, et se leva tranquillement. Son masque impassible était revenu. Il était le maître du contrôle après tout. Pas même cet ovni ne pourrait lui retirer ça. Et puis, après réflexion, qui avait-il de mal à s'amuser un peu avec les émotions de cet adolescent ? C'était juste une légère attirance, rien de plus. Après tout, cela faisait une paye qu'il ne s'était pas envoyé en l'air. Tout ça devait être due à son manque. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Enfin, c'était ce que Levi avait fini par essayer de se faire croire. Il ne pouvait pas mettre cela que sur le compte de la différence du jeune homme. Il détourna alors Eren, et partit se brosser rapidement les dents, l'esprit faussement plus léger. Eren se coucha dans le lit, de dos, et le cœur battant.

Levi après s'être rincé la bouche, sentit la fatigue des dernières 24 heures s'abattre sur lui comme la foudre. Il se dirigea comme un somnambule éteindre la lampe tempête, puis vers le lit. Il essayait, dans sa profonde fatigue, d'essayer de deviner la silhouette d'Eren qu'il n'avait pas pu voir se déshabiller. Sous l'influence de l'épuisement, il s'allongea sur le côté et leva sa main d'un geste las, traçant une ligne imaginaire de l'index sur l'épaule d'Eren en murmurant :

« J'espère que tu ne voudras plus mourir, Eren Jaeger… »


	4. Chapter 4

NDA :

Me revoilà, comme promis, chaque semaine ! Très contente d'être aussi régulière ! J'aimerais préciser que pour écrire à peu près tous les chapitres de cette histoire (pour l'instant), j'ai écouté les chansons du film A Star Is Born, donc de Lady Gaga et Bradley Cooper. Voilà, on va dire que ça m'inspiré, et donc voilà vous pouvez les écouter en lisant, peu importe quelle chanson, sa devrait aller. Je vous ferai savoir s'il y a une chanson particulière pour un chapitre !

Pour mes fautes (sa/ça/ca), je ne sais pas quoi dire à part _mea culpa_… Je sais que je fais cette faute, j'imagine que ça doit être très chiant pour vous, et je vais essayer de faire un effort dessus parce que c'est un truc avec lequel j'ai du mal. Autrement, je ne pense pas avoir de réel problème d'orthographe, sans prétention aucune. Sumimasen !

N'hésitez vraiment pas à me donner **vos avis**, je lis tout et j'essaie de répondre quand je comprends comment ce site fonctionne (non non, je ne suis pas du tout nulle avec la technologie !). Vraiment, **écrivez-moi**, ça m'encourage tellement à continuer d'entreprendre dans cette histoire ! Que ce soit négatif ou positif, peu importe ! Et puis, je ne mords pas ;)

J-1 avant la Capital Nord

Eren se leva seul dans le lit ce matin. Il devinait des cernes noircis par son khôl qu'il n'avait même pas ôté hier soir. Il regardait pensivement la place vide à côté de lui. Penser aux gestes et aux paroles de Levi cette nuit le faisait se sentir vertigineusement bien. Tellement bien qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à croire que cela s'était réellement passé. Avait-il rêvé ? Il regarda le tee-shirt de pyjama du capitaine impeccablement plié sur la commode. L'odeur du capitaine était encore présente dans la chambre. Eren ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte jusqu'à maintenant, de cette odeur de menthe et d'épices. Mais elle envahissait ses narines quand il s'approchait de l'oreiller à côté. Il frissonna de plénitude.

_ « J'espère que tu ne voudras plus mourir, Eren Jaeger… »_

Levi ne se rendait plus compte des paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche. Il était dans cet état un peu second dans lequel sont les gens extrêmement fatigués et qui ont eu une dure journée. Comme un peu ivre. Et, bien qu'Eren s'obstinât à se le répéter, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que peut-être, le capitaine ressentait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Il ne pouvait retenir la chair de poule quand l'index expert du brun traîna le long de son épaule. Il se contenta d'haleter, de fermer les yeux. Parce que c'était tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire avec un Levi si proche de lui. Un Levi qui maintenant, avait carrément passer le bras autour du torse du blond pour le ramener contre lui.

« Capitaine… » souffla Eren, malgré lui, quand il sentit les pectoraux musclés contre son dos.

« Mmmh… » se contenta de répondre un Levi à moitié endormi.

Et puis Eren n'avait pas eu le cœur de protester plus. Le capitaine n'était pas quelqu'un de très affectueux, alors c'est qu'il devait être _vraiment_ fatigué pour vouloir ainsi serrer Eren dans ses bras. Il se contenta de rester immobile. S'il pouvait rendre service à son capitaine, alors il le ferait. Il avait toute sa reconnaissance _et toute son attirance_. Car Eren ne le niait plus ; il avait fini par mettre les mots sur toutes ses émotions nouvelles. Levi avait un effet sur lui. Physiquement quand il le fixait avec ses yeux métallisés, quand il lui offrait un sourire (aussi carnassier soit-il), ou quand comme maintenant, il le touchait ainsi. Mentalement quand il se sentait en sécurité avec la force incontestable du capitaine, quand il était écrasé par son aura sombre, quand il était pourtant le seul à croire à son innocence.

Alors comment lui refuser d'être sa bouée de sauvetage cette nuit ? Ça ne le dérangeait en rien. Bien sûre, Eren n'avait que très peu dormi en pensant sans cesse à la virilité du capitaine contre ses fesses, aux mèches noires qui chatouillait parfois son cou, aux muscles qui semblaient l'envelopper, le protéger.

Et maintenant, cette odeur entêtante.

« Le capitaine a raison, je suis vraiment un ado pervers… » bougonna Eren en se levant du lit pour essayer de chasser toutes ces pensées.

Une nouvelle journée commençait à bord du bateau noir, qui le rapprochait de son jugement. Une journée de plus dans sa vie totalement remise en question. Pourtant, contrairement à hier, il n'était plus indifférent de son sort. Voir que le capitaine, lui, se soucier de son avenir, lui avait mit une claque. Si cet homme qui n'avait rien à gagner allait contester ses ordres, il se devait d'y croire et d'espérer, encore. Il n'avait pas à se sentir aussi vide par rapport à son avenir. Il voulait y croire, parce que Levi y croyait.

Eren fit une toilette, non sans se sentir un peu nauséeux. Le mal de mer ne le saisissait que dans cette cabine, décidément. Il se démaquilla les restes d'hier, pour se remaquiller à nouveau. Du noir en ras-de-cil, du blush, et un gloss rosé sur ses lèvres. Il s'autorisa à mettre des mini créoles dorés aux oreilles. Enfin, il s'habilla à la hâte d'une jupe longue cintrée taille haute et d'une chemise bleu ciel entrée à l'intérieur. Il n'était pas si mal.

Le vent de dehors lui fit un bien fou. Disparu le mal de mer. Le ciel était un peu couvert, mais cela faisait du bien à son esprit échauffé. Il s'avança sur le pont et aperçut quelques membres de l'équipage prendre un petit déjeuner au menu, poissons frits, bières, thons en boite, et pain beurre.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Marco, la mine un peu fatiguée, s'écria.

« Ah, voilà la condamnée ! Celle à cause de qui j'ai dû récuré le pont jusqu'au petit matin ! »

Eren rougit et se gratta la nuque. « Je-je suis désolée… »

Marco rit. « Bof, ce n'est rien. Viens donc t'asseoir avec nous, Jaeger. »

Le blond tressaillit à l'entente de son nom de famille. C'est vrai que le fait que ce soit une fille baissait incontestablement la garde des marins. Il la traitait presque comme une invitée, ou une bête de foire. Et ce n'était pas plus mal. Son sort aurait été beaucoup plus sombre s'ils savaient que c'était un garçon. Décidément, Levi avait eu raison.

On posa devant Eren une chope de bière et du pain dur. Jean, assis juste en face de lui ricana.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu es à not' table que tu as droit au poisson ! Tu restes une prisonnière. Contente-toi de ça. »

Eren ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Jean. Le blond le voyait désormais comme celui qui l'avait sauvé de la noyade. Marco s'installa à côté de lui, et l'observa un petit instant.

« On n'a pas trop eu l'occasion de discuter avec toi. Tu as l'air… _différente_. »

Eren faillit s'étouffer avec sa bière. Le gout était horrible, et la remarque de Marco déconcertante. Jean renchérit :

« En même temps, on ne discute pas avec les prisonniers d'habitude, idiot. Ils passent tout le long du trajet dans le cachot. Je ne sais pas quelle mouche a piqué le capitaine pour lui faire subir un tel traitement de faveur. »

Un garçon au crâne rasé se mêla. « Peut-être parce qu'il s'agit d'une prisonnière spéciale ? C'est quand même une Jaeger… le capitaine veut sûrement l'avoir toujours sous les yeux. »

Marco avait l'air de réfléchir. « Tu as peut-être raison, Conny… ou peut-être tort. Prisonnier spécial, ça ne veut rien dire. Ici, c'est le bateau noir. Il a transporté des milliers de personnes toutes plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres… sans faire d'exception, à ma connaissance. » Il se tourna vers Eren avec un sourire charmeur. « Alors, j'aime à me dire que peut-être, cette fille est spéciale. Qu'on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'elle a fait. En tout cas, il y a bien une raison pour que le capitaine ne l'enchaine pas pour la torturer. »

Eren détestait ce mot. Visiblement, Levi était un spécialiste de la torture et il n'aimait pas ça. Et les marins avaient tous raison ; son traitement de faveur était pour le moins atypique. Mais il ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'il était juste quelqu'un _d'innocent_. C'était bien trop gros. En tout cas, il admirait le fait que la situation, aussi bizarre soit-elle, les hommes suivaient et respectaient les choix de leur capitaine. Levi avait dû scrupuleusement les sélectionner. Il sentit qu'on lui effleurer l'épaule. C'était Marco.

« Hey, tu as quelque chose à ajouter ? » son ton était gentil, mais ferme.

Eren réfléchit à toute vitesse. « Euh… je trouve que… » il détourna les yeux « …le parquet du pont est rutilant grâce à toi. »

Les marins ricanèrent, et Marco écarquilla les yeux avant de se joindre à eux. Bon, il avait visiblement bien répondu, se félicita Eren, qui lui aussi se mit à rire doucement. Même Jean souriait. Quand il se résigna à boire une nouvelle gorgée de bière, une atmosphère écrasante s'installa dans l'air, et tous se tournèrent vers le responsable ; le capitaine. Il était adossé sur le pilier du mât, un pied dessus, les bras croisés. Son expression était aussi affable que d'habitude, mes ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Je vois qu'on prend consciencieusement du temps à s'astiquer la queue, ici. Ça va, pas trop dur la vie de branleur des mers ? Marco, astiquer le sol ne t'a pas suffi visiblement. »

A sa plus grande erreur, Marco sourit et prit à nouveau Eren par les épaules.

« Mais si capitaine ! C'est juste que la fille Jaeger est bien drôle ! Qui aurait cru que cette famille de dégénérée aurait pu pondre une gosse_ aussi fascinante_ ? »

Eren n'avait pas pu quitter des yeux Levi. Il le trouvait encore plus beau de jour en jour. Il était la perfection. De plus, il avait l'air moins fatigué que d'habitude, ce qui le soulagea. Mais Levi, lui ne pensait qu'une seule chose à ce moment-là ; les mains de Marco sur son ovni. Il se crispait pour ne pas réagir disproportionnellement.

« Marco, je vois que tu t'es trouvé une vocation d'assistante sociale, c'est bien… mais pas sur MON bateau. Si te branler n'est pas assez suffisant pour que tu ailles sucer MES prisonniers, alors à la prochaine escale, trouve-toi une pute. Ou un boulot dans le social. »

Les autres marins ricanèrent. Le pince-sans-rire de leur capitaine était légendaire. Marco lâcha alors Eren et haussa les épaules, l'air vaincu. Jean, lui, s'empressa de parler au capitaine.

« Capitaine ! Nous avons reçu un message radio des services secrets très tôt ce matin. Il demandait à vous parler à vous exclusivement. »

Levi se crispa davantage, mais n'en montra rien. « Merci, Jean. Répond leurs que je les appelle en début d'après-midi. »

Le visage de Jean s'éclaira -pour la première fois depuis qu'Eren le connaissait- et il courra visiblement vers l'endroit où le bateau noir communiquait avec la terre ferme. Le regard de Levi se posa le temps de quelques secondes sur Eren. Un instant, le temps fut suspendu. Eren était perdu dans la contemplation du visage du capitaine, et Levi peinait à se détacher des traits angéliques de son prisonnier innocent.

Puis, le brun se détourna pour partir. Eren sentit la déception le submergeait. Mais à quoi s'attendait-il ? À ce qui lui parle ? L'appelle ? Pire, lui sourit ? Il était vraiment un gamin capricieux. Il fallait qu'il se fasse à l'idée de la place qu'il occupait ici. Le jeune blond se remit donc à boire sa bière répugnante et son pain ranci, tout en se demandant ce que manger vraiment le méticuleux Levi Ackermann au réveil.

Le réveil de Levi fut le plus doux et paisible qu'il ait eu depuis des années. Il avait fait une nuit complète ; un exploit. Depuis son adolescence, il avait toujours eu un sommeil tourmenté. Mais cette nuit, avec son ovni dans les bras, il était tombé comme une pierre. C'était à la fois atrocement agréable mais aussi très préoccupant. Ce qu'il ressentait était tellement inconnu, il avait certes su qu'il s'agissait d'attirance, mais il y avait autre chose. Cette foutue différence le désarmait de la pire façon qui soit. Il ne devait pas se sentir si vulnérable, si léger. C'était à l'encontre de son métier, de qui il était. Il appréciait et avait besoin de sa nature froide. Mais la sensibilité du gamin arrivait à l'ébranler tout autant que son physique biblique.

Il avait finalement décidé de non seulement classer ces émotions comme de l'attirance du à son probable manque mais aussi d'essayer d'éviter les contacts trop prolongés avec Eren. Il pensait être pouvoir assez insensible pour passer une nuit comme une autre avec lui ; il s'était lourdement trompé. Il se sentait bien trop léger et reposé pour sa survie. Sa pouvait paraitre stupide, mais Levi n'avait connu depuis son enfance que cette espèce de tourmente perpétuelle, cette nécessité d'être tout le temps aux aguets, méfiant. Et la chaleur d'Eren qui faisait fondre ses défenses naturelles était nocive, car elle lui faisait oublier qui il était ou plutôt, _qui il devait être. _

Alors pourquoi, malgré cette décision prise, il souhaitait à Marco toutes les malédictions qu'il connaissait ? Pourquoi la vision d'un autre qui touchait son protégé/prisonnier l'horripilait ? Il n'en avait foutrement aucune idée, mais une chose était sure ; il voulait l'attention du blond uniquement sur lui.

« Quel abruti fini tu fais, mon pauvre. » se réprimanda intérieurement le brun en se pinçant l'arête du nez. « Et que le Diable tout puissant emporte les phéromones de ce satané morveux loin de moi. »

Il était arrivé sur la rampe, face à la mer et au vent matinal. L'endroit où ils avaient discuté pour la seconde fois avec Eren. Et peut-être le lieu où il a voulu attenter à ses jours ? Levi serra les poings. Il ne voulait pas y penser.

« Capitaine ? »

La voix fluette de son prisonnier lui fit prendre une profonde inspiration. Le gamin n'allait pas lui rendre la tâche facile. Il se fit violence pour ne pas se retourner. Pour ne pas rencontrer ses yeux enchanteurs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux. »

Un silence blessé l'accueillit, mais Eren se reprit. « Rien de spécial… juste… savoir si vous saviez le motif de l'appel des services secrets. »

Levi ne put s'empêcher d'être cinglant. « Pourquoi sa t'intéresse ? Pour pouvoir nous tendre un piège, petit vicieux de Jaeger ? » Au fond, il s'en voulait de plus penser au gamin qu'à l'appel de ses employeurs.

Eren répondit du tac au tac, scandalisé. « Non ! Jamais ! C'est juste que… »

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, Levi se retourna et s'approcha d'un pas rapide pour être en face d'Eren. Le capitaine colla presque son nez au blond et le fusilla de son regard le plus glaçant.

« Juste que quoi, hein ? Espèce de petit merdeux… ne pense pas croire que je suis un idiot, Eren, je te l'ai déjà dit. Même si sa en a l'air, au vu de ce que je suis en train de faire pour toi, je suis loin, tellement loin d'être un idiot. Alors n'ose pas croire que je peux tout te divulguer, comme ça, juste parce que je te considère comme innocent. Parce que tu n'as pas idée de ce que je suis capable de faire pour moins que ça. Les prouesses de ta famille ne sont que des exploits de bac à sable comparé à mon talent. C'est clair ? »

Levi écarquilla les yeux un instant quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'était laissé emporté et que Eden lui lançait un regard apeuré. Mais il ne vacilla pas, certainement pas maintenant. Il détourna les yeux pour pouvoir répéter de son ton glacial :

« J'ai dit… est-ce que j'ai été clair ? »

Eren se décomposait. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à tant brusquerie, à ce comportement hostile. Mais comment avait-il pu croire un seul instant que le capitaine aurait pu ressentir ne serait-ce qu'un millième de ses émotions ? Le vent marin lui avait fait perdre l'esprit. Levi était un homme insensible, professionnel, incroyablement fort. Un homme juste, certes, car allant tenter l'impossible pour sauver sa peau, mais il était quand même le capitaine du bateau noir que tout le monde respectait. Et il savait que bien que des émotions toutes nouvelles lui donnait le vertige quand il se trouvait trop près du capitaine, il pouvait tout aussi être mortifié quand il le voyait sous ce jour.

Il était celui qui l'avait piégé en lui faisant croire un avenir meilleur, celui qui était aussi voire plus puissant et violent que ses monstres de frères, celui qui avait condamné sa vie à emmener des milliers de prisonniers vers leurs sombres destins.

Eren ravala un sanglot avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre la cabine, le seul endroit de ce bateau qu'il connaissait par coeur. « C'est limpide… » articula-t-il avant de prendre congé.

Mais alors pourquoi il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tous les bons côtés que le capitaine lui avait montrés ? Réfléchir à tout ça l'épuiser, et de toute façon, seul le sermon que venait de lui faire le propriétaire des lieux hantait son esprit. Il se sentait incroyablement seul. Cette nuit partagée avec le capitaine avait été à la fois la meilleure et la pire de sa vie. Paradoxalement, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi, mais elle les avait plus éloignés que jamais.

« _Maman_… »

Il ne put sangloter ce mot à travers 2 sanglots, lamentablement allongé en travers du lit. C'était le premier mot qui lui était venu, comme un retour à la case départ. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Levi avait su chambouler tout le fragile équilibre qu'il essayait d'instaurer depuis son arrivée sur le bateau noir. Le blond se mordit la lèvre, furieux de se laisser aller dans ses larmes. Plus tôt dans la journée, il s'était senti revigoré et fort. Désormais, il se sentait à nouveau indifférent, vide. Cela lui prouvait l'impact de Levi dans sa nouvelle vie.

Eren essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête en inspirant et expirant profondément, les yeux clos. Il se mit à se remémorer des souvenirs qui s'apparentaient le plus à joyeux, au côté de sa mère. Oh, elle n'avait pas été parfaite. Mais elle avait accompli le miracle de tenir le rôle de sa maman malgré le fait qu'elle n'en était pas contrainte. Au fond, il savait bien qu'elle avait été agréable avec lui pour se déculpabiliser de l'existence chaotique qu'elle lui avait offerte. Elle lui avait offert la mort civile. Il frissonna. Peu importe ; il avait besoin d'elle maintenant, pour pleurer dans ses bras comme quand il était petit, ou même plus vieux quand ses frères le battaient ou que son père l'insultait. Elle avait toujours une épaule pour le consoler, une main dans ses cheveux. Un mot pour lui. « _Ma pauvre petite chérie_… » lui disait-elle le plus souvent. Eren perdit le semblant de calme qu'il avait retrouvé et recommença à pleurer.

« Quel braillard je fais, » se dit Eren en se relevant du lit, la tête lourde. « Cette fois-ci, je ne vais pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort. » Il ne voulait plus être comme le désespéré qu'il était hier, prêt à se jeter dans l'eau fraiche des océans. Il renifla, l'air déterminé. « Que lui et ses alcooliques de marins aillent au Diable. Je ne lui montrerais pas à quel point il m'a blessé. »

_Anéanti serait le mot exact_, rectifia sa conscience, qu'il ignora péniblement. Oui, les mots de Levi avaient un impact titanesque sur les émotions du jeune garçon. Mais il ne voulait plus se cacher une vérité pourtant bien présente. Il n'avait pas inventé ces bras musclés qui l'avaient enveloppé toute la nuit dernière, ni les dernières paroles que lui avait dites le capitaine comme une prière avant de dormir. Il n'avait pas inventé les regards appuyés, l'attitude un peu protectrice vis-à-vis du reste de l'équipage, le fait qu'il le croyait innocent. Eren sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'il était la personne qui l'avait fait monter sur un bateau, et découvrir d'autres horizons qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais connu.

La première personne qui avait découverte par elle-même sa véritable identité.


	5. Chapter 5

NDA

Certes, je n'ai pas respecté le délai d'un chapitre par semaine, mais je considère que peu voir personne n'a remarqué, haha ! Le lectorat étant encore restreint. J'espère vraiment pouvoir continuer cette histoire avec des personnes qui seront autant que moi entraînés dans les aventures du Bateau Noir… n'hésitez donc pas à me laisser des commentaires, j'adore ça.

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture !

J-1 Avant la Capitale Nord

« J'espère pouvoir vous faire changer d'avis quand je serai en face de vous, Monsieur Zackley. Sur ce, passez un bon début de soirée. (…) Bien entendu. A demain matin. »

Levi éteignit calmement la vieille radio. Cela ne l'empêcha pas, la seconde d'après, de donner un coup de pied d'une violence extrême dans le tabouret près de lui, qui valsa dans toute la pièce et traversa la fenêtre en explosant la vitre pourtant épaisse. Il était resté de marbre devant ce piteux spectacle. Un micro morceau de verre vint se loger dans sa joue, créant un sillon de sang parfaitement horizontal. Il sentit le liquide vital coulait sans réagir.

Soudain, on ouvrit la porte de la salle de radio avec fracas. Ces hommes avaient accourus en entendant le bruit de la vitre. Jean en tête, les autres juste derrière. Levi eut l'ombre d'un sourire en constatant la vivacité de son équipage.

Jean s'écria, alarmé par les débris et le sang. « CAPITAINE ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous êtes blessé ! »

Jean s'approcha du capitaine et se détendit en voyant la plaie peu profonde. Mais son front restait plissé. Les autres hommes aussi étaient perplexes.

« Est-ce que… vous allez bien ? » fut les seuls mots que trouva Jean face au silence de son supérieur.

Levi sortit un mouchoir immaculé de sa poche intérieur, pour le poser délicatement sur sa joue. Ses yeux regardaient Jean de son air le plus condescendant, et il déclara de son éternelle voix monotone :

« Je ne sais pas si je dois être content ou atterré de votre inquiétude. Vous êtes pourtant les mieux placés pour savoir que j'ai survécu à infiniment pire. »

Conny rit nerveusement, une main derrière la nuque. « Haha, on le sait bien capitaine, c'est juste que… on ne comprend pas trop ce qui justifiait le sort de ce tabouret. »

Levi s'assombrit et planta son regard sur Conny. « Décidément, mon équipage commence à se ramollir. Entre l'assistante sociale et le représentant syndical des meubles maltraités, l'équipage le plus sanguinaire des mers nordiques va vite ressemblait à un comité d'entreprise. »

Levi tourna le dos à ses hommes pour regarder la radio d'un air pensif. « Est-ce que je dois vous rappeler que j'ai déjà fait passer des hommes par-dessus bord juste parce que leurs têtes ne me revenaient pas ? »

Conny blêmit. Il le savait très bien. « Non. Des vulgaires prisonniers qui ne méritaient que la mort, de toute façon. »

Levi répliqua, cinglant. « Peu importe. Que ce soit des violeurs ou des foutus meubles, j'ai le caprice de passer sur quelque chose -ou quelqu'un- ma colère. Vous le savez, depuis le temps. Alors, merci, mais je vais bien. Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations les gars. »

Ils s'exécutèrent. Leur capitaine avait toujours été cynique, mais là un autre sentiment semblait dicter ses paroles. De la rancœur, de la frustration. En tout cas, quelque chose ne collait pas et Jean était resté dans la salle de radio pour en avoir le cœur net en dépit des ordres de Levi.

« Il y a donc bien un problème, capitaine, pour que vous soyez énervé. »

Levi se retourna pour voir le jeune homme qui était resté. Jean Kirstein. Il aimait bien ce petit, il était sans doute l'un des plus loyal. Il s'en voulait même un peu de mentir à son équipage qu'il considérait comme ce qui se rapprocher le plus d'une famille. Vaincu, Levi soupira et s'assit sur le bureau.

« Ces putains de service secret n'en font qu'à leurs têtes. Ils ne veulent pas écouter ma version des faits. »

Jean fronça les sourcils. « Quelle version des faits ? »

Levi leva ses yeux impénétrables dans le regard amende de Jean, qui put malgré tout voir toute l'indignation de son capitaine. « Eren Jaeger est innocent. »

La fin de journée s'était passée correctement pour le bateau noir, à l'exception qu'Eren n'était pas sorti de sa cabine. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce que pouvait bien être l'appel urgent des services secrets, et où est-ce qu'il allait dormir ce soir.

Après avoir fait une sieste toute l'après-midi (qui compensa finalement les heures de sommeil perdues par l'excitation qu'il avait éprouvé par le fait que le capitaine l'enlaçait) il se dit que c'était idiot de penser trouver une solution à ce problème en restant dans cette foutue cabine qui en plus lui donnait la nausée.

Il sortit de la cabine, et trouva avec surprise le début du coucher de soleil. La journée avait filé à une allure hallucinante. Le but étant maintenant de trouver un membre de l'équipage sans croiser Levi. Et bien que le bateau noir fût immense, Eren avait bien peur que cette tache soit forte ardue.

Il marchait, aux aguets, jusqu'au bout du bateau où les marins aimaient à se retrouver pour une pause et boire un coup. Avant d'y arriver, il passa devant une sorte de petit cabanon qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué. Au sol, des milliers de débris de verre et un peu plus loin, un tabouret renversé sur le pont du bateau. Une bagarre ? Eren ne s'y attarda pas plus. Ce n'était pas ses affaires, et il n'y avait pas de sang, donc pas de quoi s'affoler. Il vivait avec des marins qui fréquentait la pire ordure de l'humanité, alors il n'avait pas de quoi s'affoler pour une vitre cassée.

Il continua son chemin et trouva Jean, assis entre les cordages du mât, en train de faire et défaire des nœuds pensivement. Il semblait plus abattu que jamais. Eren avait pourtant l'habitude de voir le jeune homme en train de se chamailler ou de faire son boulot avec entrain. Et là ce n'était pas le cas. Eren hésita ; il pouvait lui poser la question à lui, mais il avait l'air de vouloir être seul. Finalement, il décida de poursuivre sa route mais la voix du châtain l'apostropha.

« Tu sais, c'est le capitaine Levi qui m'a appris à faire les nœuds du mât. »

Eren s'immobilisa et observa Jean. Il avait l'air d'être perdu dans ses pensées. _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, à lui aussi ?_ Se demanda le blond en montant les deux escaliers pour s'assoir au côté de Jean. Il passa une mèche derrière son oreille, et affina sa voix.

« Euh, qu'est-ce qui se passe, Jean ? »

Jean regarda à peine le nouvel arrivant. « Enfin, à l'époque il n'était que bras droit du capitaine. C'était Erwin le capitaine. Un bon gars, intelligent comme personne. Il pouvait faire plier n'importe quel de ces stupides politiciens pour améliorer nos conditions et même, contester le sort d'un prisonnier. Foutrement intelligent, j'te l'fais pas dire. »

Jean eut un sourire triste. « Mais, celui qui m'a le plus appris, c'est le capitaine Levi. Il était la force d'Erwin. Oh, il a son caractère, comme maintenant. Mais les moindres conseils qu'il donne sont les plus précieux. Et les nouages du mât, c'est lui qui m'a appris les techniques. Et aujourd'hui, je sais qu'il s'en souvient car il délègue toujours cette tâche à moi et personne d'autre. »

Le châtain leva subitement le visage vers Eren. Il affichait une mine des plus sérieuses. « N'oublie jamais que malgré toute l'antipathie qu'il peut inspirer, le capitaine est… comme un ange gardien. Il nous apprend, nous conseille, et puis un jour il nous laisse nous débrouiller. Tu penses qu'il t'ignore, ou qu'il a juste oublié car il a d'autres chats à fouetter, mais non. Un jour arrive, où il devient capitaine, et il sait très bien où est ta place car c'est lui qui t'a éduqué et il a placé toute sa confiance en toi il y a bien longtemps déjà. »

Eren était sans voix. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi toutes ces révélations. Il avait un autre Jean en face de lui.

Ce dernier eut un petit rire sans joie. « Alors tu vois, quand il se confie à moi sur ce qu'il veut faire, ou sur une information ultra importante… même si c'est difficile, je fais comme lui ; je lui fais confiance. Aveuglément. Comme il a fait confiance à l'incapable que j'étais il y a des années. Peu importe où il va, nous le suivrons. »

Eren se reprit. « Jean… je suis désolé mais je ne comprends pas… »

« Le capitaine te fait confiance, Eren. Il est ton ange gardien à toi aussi. Alors peu importe l'impression qu'il te donne, fais lui confiance. Ce sera toujours pour toi. »

Le blond était perdu, mais il était ému de voir Jean s'ouvrir autant sur Levi. Il savait déjà qu'il admirait beaucoup son supérieur, mais tout l'amour qu'il lui portait se concrétisait dans ses paroles là. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que Jean voulait dire par là, et surtout pourquoi il le disait, mais une chose était sûre ; il voyait ce qu'il voulait dire. Puis, toute l'émotion descendit d'un trait lorsque Jean continua, de son habituelle voix grincheuse.

« Il m'a dit pour toi. T'as des putains de couilles. »

Eren rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il était d'abord extrêmement gêné de savoir que Jean savait, mais surtout curieux de savoir comment. Pourquoi Levi s'était confié ? Eren avait un tas de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il ne réussit qu'à dire :

« Comment ? »

Jean haussa les épaules, défaitiste. « J'en sais foutre rien moi-même. Il a pété un câble sur la vitre de la salle de radio. Il avait vraiment l'air… tourmenté. Pire que d'habitude. J'ai insisté, et il m'a tout raconté. »

Eren avala de travers sa salive. « T… Tout ? »

« Ouais. Qu'il pense que t'es innocent parce que en fait, t'as toujours été marginalisé par ta famille de taré. Que t'es pas du tout une meuf plate, mais un mec comme tous les énergumènes de ce maudit bateau. »

Eren fut rassuré quant à la notion de « tout ». Bon, il ne lui avait pas parlé de la nuit dernière, ou de sa tentative de suicide, c'est déjà ça. Il se sentit un peu trahi que le capitaine puisse se sentir assez en confiance pour se confier à quelqu'un, mais finalement il comprenait. Tout l'équipage devait être au courant pour son innocence, on ne sait jamais à quel point les services secrets seraient récalcitrant. D'ailleurs, c'était sûrement pour cela que le capitaine s'était énervé dans la salle radio. Casser une vitre. Pour lui. C'était idiot, mais Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser ainsi.

Jean interrompit ses pensées de son ton un peu snob. « Bon, le travesti, ce n'est pas parce que t'as les faveurs du capitaine roi que tu dois te la jouer. Je savais bien au fond qu'un truc clochait avec toi. Il t'avait pris sous son aile alors que d'habitude, les prisonniers, il considère ça comme de la chair fraiche. » Eren frissonna à ses mots. « Mais ne crois pas pouvoir t'approprier le capitaine pour autant. Il avait vraiment l'air mal tout à l'heure, alors si c'est par rapport à toi, tu es prié de régler ça au plus vite ! J'veux rien savoir de plus, entre vous… » Jean ferma fort les yeux. « Sa m'énerve, parce qu'une brindille comme toi le mérite carrément pas, mais… »

Eren ouvrit ses yeux en comprenant où le jeune homme voulait en venir. « Quoi ? N… Non ! C'est pas du tout ce que… enfin, comment est-ce que tu… »

Jean eut un sourire mauvais. « C'est bon, ça ne sert à rien de faire la scandalisée. Oups, le. Enfin bref, je m'en fous. Mais fais-en sorte qu'il aille mieux c'est tout. Tu voulais quelque chose à part ça ? »

Le blond ne savait même plus quoi dire. Oui, à la base il était venu trouver n'importe quel moussaillon qui puisse lui indiquer la chambre la plus correcte des cachots afin de pouvoir y dormir jusqu'à leur arrivée à la capitale. Mais maintenant… Il y avait d'un côté les paroles de Levi, tel un venin lui empoisonnant le cœur. Et de l'autre, les paroles de Jean, qui à force d'années passées au côté du capitaine, l'avait bien cerné. Les 2 facettes du brun n'étaient que les 2 d'une même pièce. Levi était un homme froid, violent, insensible. Mais il reconnaissait la valeur des choses, comme la justice ou le collectif. Et il avait beau être l'homme le plus fier du Nord, il reconnaissait la valeur de chacun de ses hommes et avait tout fait pour qu'ils soient ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui. Ensemble. _Un ange gardien_, songea Eren, admiratif.

Levi reproduisait simplement le même schéma avec lui, alors ? Il avait vu son innocence. Il l'avait protégé en cachant son sexe, en le faisant coucher dans un endroit décent, en allant plaider non coupable pour lui. Pourtant, une partie de l'équation lui échapper. Quel était le but de tout ça ? Eren, contrairement à l'équipage, n'avait rien à lui apporter. Il repensa à la nuit dernière en un éclair. Si. Il avait pu être sa bouée de sauvetage, cette nuit-là. Il en était certain. L'étreinte de Levi avait été insistante, désireuse. Et alors, pourquoi le lendemain lui avait-il dit toutes ces choses horribles ? Non, décidément, c'était à n'y rien comprendre pour le jeune esprit d'Eren.

« Abruti » reprit Jean, impatient. « Je t'ai posé une question, il me semble. »

Eren sursauta. « Oh euh… à la base, j'étais venu te demander de me montrer un autre endroit où dormir dans le bateau. »

Jean le regarda comme si c'était un demeuré. « Hein ? Pourquoi ? La chambre d'ami ne te convient pas ? »

Eren avait finalement décidé de rester dans la cabine du capitaine ce soir. Au moins pour avoir des réponses à ses questions. Ensuite, il aviserait. Si il y avait bien une « chambre d'ami » sur ce bateau, alors il la trouverait.

La discussion avec Jean avait été très intéressante. Il en savait déjà un peu plus sur le capitaine, un peu sur le passé. Toute son amertume envers le mystérieux brun s'était un peu dissipée, et la nuit était rapidement tombée. Eren avait demandé à Jean de garder le secret de son identité pour l'instant. Jean avait accepté, mais il avait dit qu'il serait obligé de dire à tous l'équipage qu'il était innocent, car Levi l'avait expressément ordonné. Eren n'y vit aucun inconvénient, au contraire. Ce n'était pas comme si il était traité comme un réel prisonnier depuis le début, mais sa lui permettrait de se sentir plus proche de l'équipe, qui pourra soutenir le capitaine en cas de besoin à leur arrivée à la capitale.

Eren était donc assis sur le lit, les mains moites sur ses cuisses. Il ne savait pas comment il allait aborder Levi. Il se demandait même s'il aurait le courage de le faire. Il était toujours autant embarrassé face à l'aura surdimensionnée du capitaine. Cependant, il s'était dit qu'il ne serait plus aussi pleurnichard. Alors il allait être un _homme_, et affronter Levi dans les yeux.

_Qu'aurait fait maman ? _Se demanda Eren au moment où la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Il paniqua. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vienne aussi tôt ! D'habitude, l'équipage dînait beaucoup plus tard ! Et Eren avait fait exprès de sauter le repas pour pouvoir avoir plus de temps à se préparer à la confrontation.

Il crispa ses mains fort sur sa jupe quand il vit l'homme entrer et s'adosser à la porte, les bras croisés. Il avait les traits creusés par le souci et la contrariété, et cela fit de la peine à Eren. _Je suis bien trop gentil_, se dit-il, en essayant de reprendre contenance. Il voulut commencer à parler, mais Levi le devança.

« Mes hommes te plaisent particulièrement ou tu es juste un espèce de dévergondé qui se cache sous des airs de sainte ? Entre Marco et Jean, tu ne sais visiblement plus où donner de la tête. »

Comme Eren ne répondit pas, choqué par les paroles du brun, Levi continua de sa voix sans teinte.

« Désolé pour toi, mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses avoir les 2 en même temps dans ton lit. Ces 2 là ne s'entendent pas vrai… »

« COMMENT OSES-TU ME DIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ! » s'égosilla Eren, faisant à peine écarquiller les yeux de Levi. Eren était rouge d'indignation. « Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends, exactement ? Je n'ai même pas à me justifier tellement c'est débile ! Je… ne… aucun des 2 ne m'attire. » Il reprit son souffle et reprit d'un ton qu'il voulut provocateur. « Et puis, puisque tu parles de lit, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi est-ce que je dors avec toi, alors qu'il y a des chambres autres que les cachots ? »

Levi devint blême un quart de seconde, mais reprit contenance à une vitesse hallucinante. Il ricana.

« Oh, je vois. Vous avez donc déjà planifié une chambre pour faire votre affaire. Jean ne perd pas de temps… c'est donc de ça que vous avez bavassé toute la sainte après-midi ? »

Eren ne répondit pas. Il essayait de comprendre. Comprendre cet acharnement, ce comportement, ce dialogue vide de sens. Il soupira. Ça ne servait à rien de continuer sur cette voie. Il essaya de changer de sujet, mais ses battements de cœur effrénés avaient repris leur course.

« Capitaine… c'est n'importe quoi. Vous savez, je suis perdu. Si vous essayez de me faire passer un message, alors je ne le comprends pas. Dites-moi les choses directement. Parce que… tout ça… toute cette violence de votre part… je… » Eren sentit ses joues s'inondaient de larmes. Il se cacha le visage dans ses mains. « Oh, zut, j'avais promis de ne plus pleurer… S'il vous plait, expliquez-moi. »

Levi contemplait son ovni à sa guise, l'autre ne pouvant vraiment le voir avec toutes ses larmes. Ce spectacle, comme il s'y attendait, lui fendait le cœur. Encore plus en sachant que c'était de sa faute. Il n'aurait donc pas tenu une journée sa distance avec le garçon ? Était-il à ce point accro ? Accro au point que sa le rende fou de le voir aussi proche de Jean, de Marco, ou peu importe qui d'autres que lui. Au point de vouloir le serrer dans ses bras, comme il avait pu le faire cette nuit, et s'endormir dans l'odeur sucrée qui lui faisait oublier tous ses soucis.

Levi était énervé contre lui-même, mais il se rappela soudain les paroles que Jean avait eu dans la salle radio, avant de le quitter. « _Vous savez capitaine, vous avez peut-être un masque imperturbable, mais quand il s'agit de ce gamin, on lit en vous comme dans un livre ouvert. Enfin, si je peux me permettre._ » Levi était déjà contaminé par ce blond aux allures d'ange, et pour l'instant, il ne savait pas comment faire pour s'en détacher. Mais le pire, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment s'en détacher. Il aimait ça. Et c'était ça qui lui faisait peur… non, qui le terrifiait. Mais ça, impossible de le dire au gosse. Du moins pas maintenant.

Alors, Levi se sentit lui aussi gêné, et chercha ses mots pour se faire pardonner.

« Oy, gamin, arrête de chialer… Sa m'énerve. »

Eren cessa aussitôt, scrutant son capitaine avec une toute nouvelle attention. Levi n'en fut que plus gêné.

« Ecoute… je n'aurais peut-être pas du te dire toutes ces conneries. Mais c'est comme ça. Je ne dirais pas que c'est plus fort que moi, ok ? Je jouerai plus au con. Mais pour l'amour de Dieu, ne pleurniche plus. Te voir comme ça… me fait vraiment sortir de mes gonds. »

Eren essaya de rire entre ses larmes. « Au point de défoncer une vitre avec un tabouret. »

« D'accord, alors je ne peux visiblement plus faire confiance à mon propre équipage sur le secret professionnel. » Cette fois-ci, Eren rit franchement, et Levi automatiquement se détendit.

« Bien sûre que tu peux leurs faire confiance, et tu le sais. C'est bien pour ça que tu t'ai confié à Jean sur mon sujet. Et tu as bien fait. C'est des gens… biens. »

« Je ne sais pas si bien est le meilleur mot pour nous qualifier mais… tu as raison. Et, blondinet… »

Levi fuyait son regard, et Eren était tout ouïe. « … Si je lui ai tout dit… c'est pour toi. Pour que tu puisses avoir une chance de t'en sortir. Si l'équipage est au courant pour cette injustice, je les connais, je t'assure, ils seront prêts à se battre à mes côtés pour te… »

« Je sais, Levi, je sais. »

Eden mit sa main sur la bouche en se rendant compte de son appellation. Avec un rictus, Levi s'approcha dangereusement du blond, pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Eren se leva du lit, confus.

« Oh, capitaine, je suis désolé je… »

« Dis donc toi, » commença le brun faussement agacé, « Je n'ai déjà rien dis pour les tutoiements ponctuels, mais de là à prononcer mon prénom, il y a un monde… »

Levi saisit la nuque d'Eren pour l'approcher de lui. Il posa son front contre celui du blond. Le temps se suspendit.

« J'suis loin d'être parfait, morveux. Je ne te promet pas de ne plus être aussi pitoyable… mais j'essaierai. Parce que… »

Eden avait l'impression qu'il allait défaillir d'une seconde à l'autre, si la main ferme sur sa nuque ne le soutenait pas. Et soudain, la réponse à toutes ses interrogations tomba.

« Parce que t'es différent. »

FIN CHAPITRE SIX


	6. Chapter 6

NDA :

Salut les koupines ! On se retrouve en ce dimanche venteux et calme, qui m'a motivé à rester dans mon lit et à vous poster le chapitre six ! Il n'est pas très long je suppose, mais voilà, je tenais à le couper ici. J'ai très hâte de savoir ce que vous en penser, en lisant vos reviews ! Ne me mettez pas de vent svp (y'en a assez comme ça dehors mdr)

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec la suite de l'histoire ! De gros bisous !

* * *

« - Quel âge avez-vous ?

\- 30 ans.

\- Et depuis quand vous êtes sur le bateau noir ?

\- Depuis que j'ai 15 ans.

\- C'était avec le capitaine Erwin ?

\- Comment est-ce que tu sais ça toi ?

\- Jean. Alors, c'était lui ?

\- Ouais. C'était comme mon mentor.

\- Tu… n'as pas de famille ? »

Eren regretta aussitôt cette question devant le profil froid du capitaine. Il bafouilla :

« - Désolé, je…

Il n'y a rien à dire sur ma famille, mise à part que tu te trompe lourdement si tu penses avoir eu une enfance difficile. »

Eren frissonna. Au vu du caractère de Levi, il savait qu'il avait affaire à quelqu'un qui avait vécu des choses. Mais jusqu'_à quel point_ ? Eren décida d'aller plus dans la légèreté, afin de ne pas gâcher ce moment privilégié. En effet, ils étaient encore dans le lit, après une nuit de sommeil paisible, et visiblement cela avait délié la langue du capitaine. Et le jeune blond adorait le découvrir, ainsi, à coeur ouvert.

« - Et… vous avez une petite amie ?

\- Levi eut son sourire mauvais. - Oui. Mon bateau.

\- Sérieusement !

\- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile de gamin. Comment veux-tu que j'ai une petite amie avec ce mode de vie ?

\- Mais vous n'en avez jamais eu ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'aimer, Eren. Ni de prendre soin de quelqu'un. Je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie. Je ne sais même pas comment ça fonctionne. »

Le capitaine ne semblait pas peiné par cette vérité. Au contraire. Levi n'aimait pas se lier aux gens, alors un petit coup d'un soir de temps en temps lui convenait parfaitement. Ça n'avait jamais été plus. _Enfin, il y a bien eu l'autre folle dingue, mais c'est encore autre chose…_ se dit le brun en se déculpabilisant de ne répondre qu'à moitié.

« - Et comment un gamin enfermé quasiment toute sa vie connait ce genre de chose, hein ?

\- Bah, avec les films ! Et puis, on me racontait des choses… c'est triste que vous n'ayez jamais connu l'amour, capitaine.

\- Et tes films ne t'expliquaient pas qu'il peut y avoir de la baise sans amour ? Ne va pas t'imaginer une seconde que je suis puceau. Parce que je pense que je te ferais sérieusement passer par-dessus bord. »

Eren était écarlate. Oui, cela lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais il avait tout de suite su que c'était faux. Un bel homme comme lui… il devait avoir un succès fou, une fois sur la terre ferme. L'atmosphère changea en un rien de temps, quand Levi se rapprocha du blond, l'air moqueur et les yeux fixés sur sa bouche.

« - Tu veux que je te prouve à quel point l'amour pue la merde à côté de ce que je suis capable de te faire ? »

Eren sentit le souffle chaud du brun lui hérissait la peau. Il devait changer de sujet, vite, car l'air autour de lui était irrespirable. Il cria la première question qui lui vint.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous me faites dormir avec vous ?

Levi eut -l'espace d'un battement de cil- une expression étonnée. Comme d'habitude, il était pris au dépourvu avec ce spécimen. Et c'était la seconde fois qui lui posait la question. Et si la première fois il avait réussi à s'en tirer, le gosse tenait visiblement à avoir sa réponse. _Ce qui est compréhensible_, s'efforça de s'avouer le ténébreux.

Il prit alors une mine contrariée et s'adossa à la tête du lit.

« - Ça fait combien de questions posées depuis ce matin ? Tu t'y es vraiment cru, toi. C'est à moi maintenant d'en poser. Même si je n'en ai rien à foutre de savoir si t'as trempé ton biscuit ou pas. »

_Foutaises_, pensa aussitôt Levi. Il était quasiment sûr que le blond n'avait rien fait. À voir juste sa réaction quand il était trop proche de lui. Il semblait irrésistiblement au bord de l'hyperventilation. Et Levi aimait tellement ça ! et il n'avait pas de question à poser, vu qu'il savait déjà tout sur lui et sur le reste de sa famille. Levi se mit alors à énumérer, de sa voix monotone, les informations :

\- Eren Jaeger, 17 ans, né en Allemagne NORD. Officiellement Eren Bjorn, 17 ans, née en Suède NORD. Dernier fils de Karla et Grisha Jaeger. Niveau scolaire normal, aucunes compétences en bateau. 1m 72, 58 kg. Groupe sanguin O. Pas d'handicap.

Face à l'effarement de Eren, Levi ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter :

"- Taille du sexe…

\- HAAAAA ! Non, tu ne peux pas savoir ça !

\- Bien sûr que non je ne peux pas. C'est déjà beau que j'aie deviné que tu en ai une. Tu as l'air d'avoir zéro putain de testostérone en toi mon pauvre."

Eren ne répondit pas, les joues toujours cramoisies et le regard fuyard. Mais ce moment était juste trop beau pour qu'il le gâche en boudant. Et comme tous les 2 savaient très bien que dans quelques heures ils arriveraient à la capitale, se lever du lit était la dernière chose dont ils avaient envie. Alors encore un peu, Eren en profita, motivé par l'ambiance brumeuse des matins.

\- Capitaine, pourquoi est-ce que vous me trouvez différent ?

Levi eut un rire plein de mépris pour dissimuler son désarroi. - Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Est-ce que tu t'es déjà rendu compte que tu n'avais rien en commun avec tous les gens qui t'entouraient ?

Levi faillit rajouter que c'était presque à envisager une aventure de la mère avec un étranger, mais il se tut. Il avait cru comprendre que Eren n'avait pas la même relation avec sa mère qu'avec la gente masculine de sa famille. Et il préférait répondre ça que de dire que sa différence était tellement troublante qu'elle le chamboulait.

« -Capitaine… dit Eren d'une petite voix.

\- Quoi encore ? Tu commences à me faire chier, là.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce qu'ils sont morts ? »

Sa voix tremblait. Levi se tourna aussitôt pour le regarder en face. Eren avait les yeux abattus et baissés, l'air un peu perdu. Il devait ne pas savoir comment se sentir si tel était le cas. Mais Levi ne pouvait apporter de réponse. En théorie, ils devaient être morts. Mais peut-être que les services secrets avaient retardés l'échéance pour les questionner. D'un coup, le capitaine se sentit mal, comme coupable de la déprime soudaine de son partenaire de lit. Il se racla la gorge avant de répondre :

« - Honnêtement, j'en sais rien gamin. Mais ce qui est sûre, c'est qu'ils vont crever. Payer pour leurs crimes. Mais je ne sais pas quand.

\- Mais… ma mère n'a rien fait… »

Il avait bien compris que c'était là où il venait en venir. Le brun se surprit alors à poser une main sur le sommet du crâne du blond et à lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Sa promesse sortit de sa bouche sans que son cerveau ne puisse la filtrer :

« - Je te promets que si elle est encore vivante, je ferais tout pour qu'il ne la condamne pas. »

Levi se leva alors du lit, évitant soigneusement les yeux émus du jeune qu'il savait être bouleversant.

\- Maintenant, lève-toi. On ne va pas tarder à larguer les amarres, moussaillon. Souviens-toi de ce qu'on s'est dit hier soir.

Eren souffla un bon coup et ferma les yeux pour se remémorer la conversation d'hier.

_« - Je vais être clair avec toi gamin ; les services secrets m'ont dit qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts à te couvrir. Tu restes un Jaeger pour eux, peu importe ton degré d'implication. Et en plus, t'es un mec. Qui dit mec, dit relève potentielle. » _

_Eren ne se sentait plus respirer. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Cette annonce lui avait fait un choc. Mais à quoi s'attendait-il ? Les bras protecteurs du capitaine et l'ambiance joviale du bateau lui avait donner trop d'espoir. Voyant le teint du blond devenir livide, Levi tenta de détendre l'atmosphère._

_\- Oy, calme-toi, t'es à 2 doigts de gerber là. T'inquiète pas, quand ils verront ta tête de travesti, j'suis sûr qu'ils auront un doute quant à une quelconque relève. Ils ne savent pas à quel point ton organisme manque d'hormones masculines._

_Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Eren voyait la vérité en face. Juste après les révélations du capitaine qui l'avait laissé en émoi, cette annonce avait l'effet d'une douche froide. Il était impossible qu'il ferme l'œil de la nuit en sachant que le lendemain, le bateau allait très probablement arriver au lieu de sa mort certaine._

_« - Gamin, putain, je t'ai dit que…_

_\- Peu importe à quel point je suis différent, finalement, vu que je vais quand même mourir. » _

_Eren serra ses poings et continua sur sa lancée, les yeux hagards :_

_\- Mon Dieu… quelle misérable vie j'ai vécu ! c'est tout comme si je n'avais jamais existé ! Haha, mais je fais tellement pitié ! Tellement inutile !_

_Sentant l'excès de folie nerveuse prendre de cour le jeune garçon, Levi se leva du lit et le saisit fermement par les épaules, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Un instant, le temps de se perdre dans les orbes métalliques du capitaine, Eren revint sur terre._

_\- Si c'est pour dire des conneries pareilles, je t'interdis de me couper la parole c'est clair ? Tu es en train de paniquer, et c'est normal. Mais… fais-moi confiance. Je t'ai dit que j'avais horreur de l'injustice. Et moi et mes hommes ont va tout faire pour fixer ça. T'es peut-être fou, suicidaire, ou trans… mais t'es pas un criminel. T'as place n'es pas sur ce bateau maudit._

_Eren avait effacé toute trace de panique. Il était désormais suspendu aux lèvres du brun. Leurs yeux ne s'étaient pas quittés, et Eren ne se lassait pas de contempler la flamme dansante dans le regard de Levi. Il savait qu'il disait la vérité. Il lui avait dit de lui faire confiance. Il se rappela soudain les paroles de Jean. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire fatigué. Il fera confiance au capitaine, comme il l'avait inexplicablement fait depuis leur rencontre. Sa vie était entre ses mains, sa vie si insignifiante mais qui avait l'air d'être essentielle quand c'était le capitaine qui en parlait. Fais-moi confiance. Au moment où Eren ferma les yeux, apaisé, Levi reprit la parole :_

_\- Nous réussirons à t'innocenter, Eren._

_Eren. Dans ses souvenirs, c'était la 1ère fois qu'il disait son prénom, du moins sur ce ton-là. Il sonnait comme une promesse interdite, langoureuse, dans la bouche du brun. Le blond cru fondre de bonheur en l'entendant. Il était passé par mille émotions en si peu de temps, rappelant à son corps à quel point il devait dormir._

_Levi qui avait remarqué les traits paisibles qu'empreintent le visage lorsqu'il est sur le point de s'endormir, allongea doucement Eren sur le lit, le déchaussant seulement. Il observa un instant le jeune homme qui dormait déjà, la mine un peu soucieuse._

_« Comment est-ce que cette espèce d'ange peut s'endormir aussi rapidement comme un foutu bébé ? Il ne s'est pas évanoui j'espère ? »_

_Il se sermonna intérieurement de trop s'en faire, puis fit une petite toilette avant de rejoindre Eren dans les bras de Morphée. Malgré l'incommensurable pression qu'il dissimulait pour la journée de demain, la présence près de lui avait, comme la dernière fois, agit tel un somnifère._

_— Retour présent_

Eren avait rapidement englouti son petit-déjeuner, sans s'empêcher de penser que c'était peut-être le dernier. Jean l'avait accompagné, mais il avait vite dû être appelé pour aider à amarrer le bateau dans le port. La capitale du Nord, Mitras, était un ilot qui était en fait entouré de toutes les terres nordiques. Elle était, géographiquement et littéralement, le centre de leur monde. Y vivait les dirigeants, mais aussi tous les cors de la justice ; chef d'armée, juges, enquêteurs… tous les personnages qui jouaient un rôle clef dans la situation des territoires du Nord.

Le blond était accroché à la rambarde, subjugué par le nouveau paysage. Il avait sous les yeux Mitras. Peu de gens ont pu se vanter d'y aller. Il fallait appartenir à l'élite, ou alors aux condamnés à mort. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était un mystère qui fascinait tout le monde, un endroit inaccessible.

« Juste une île de vieux fripés, ct'endroit. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre, là-bas. J'sais pas comment font les bougs des services secrets pour se les coltiner à longueur de journée. »

Les paroles de Levi à côté de lui le firent aussitôt revenir sur Terre. Évidemment, il voyait les choses d'un tout autre point de vue. D'ailleurs, c'est ce que Eren aurait dû faire aussi. Il n'était pas un foutu touriste, mais un condamné lui aussi. Un Jaeger.

Avant de jeter définitivement l'encre, le capitaine avait réuni tout son équipage sur le pont, et Eren fut surpris de tous les voir derrière lui, assis, l'air grave sur le visage. Il se tourna vers Levi, qui lui intima d'un levé de menton d'aller s'asseoir avec les autres. Levi voulait mettre les choses au point avec eux tous, juste avant d'attaquer les choses sérieuses.

« Comme Jean a dû vous le dire, Eren ici présent n'est pas celui qu'on croit. Dans tous les sens du terme. Il est un garçon, un fils caché par Grisha Jaeger. Comme vous avez aussi pu le remarquer, il ne représente pas une menace. J'ai des raisons de le croire. Le fait est qu'il va falloir en convaincre les services. Et au vu de l'appel d'hier, ça ne sera pas évident. »

Levi leva sa mine blasée sur ses hommes. « Vous me suivez jusque-là ? »

Marco, Conny, et Jean hochèrent vivement la tête, l'air plus concentré que jamais. D'autres les suivirent, mais un grand blond âgé leva la main en grommelant :

« Et comment vous pouvez être sûr de ça, cap'taine ? C'gamin sa s'trouve, c'est un psychopathe. On en a vu des gringalets aussi dangereux que des vipères défilaient sur c'bateau ! J'imagine même pas un Jaeger ? C'est ptète même foutrement génétique !»

Le regard de Levi s'assombrit tellement que le temps avait l'air de s'être obscurci. Le silence était électrique. Eren tressaillit. Levi dégageait incontestablement quelque chose. Une aura sombre, mais fascinante. Tellement fascinante.

« Hannes… » murmura Levi. « Je n'ai à rendre de compte à personne quant aux décisions que je prends. Cela a toujours fonctionné comme ça sur ce foutu bateau. Alors si la dictature ne te plait pas, à la prochaine escale, tu descends à coup de pied au cul pour aller prêcher ta démocratie ailleurs. »

Hannes baissa automatiquement les yeux, mais Eren vit qu'il regrettait profondément ces paroles. Mais comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? La confiance entre eux était à ce point puissante ? Il en était presque ému, de voir tous ces hommes capables d'obéir aveuglément aux décisions du capitaine. Levi souffla, l'air profondément ennuyé, et exprima davantage le fond de sa pensée :

« Il ne s'agit pas de faire de vous des moutons. Je veux que vous croyiez en ce que je vous dis, que vous compreniez pourquoi est-ce que j'agis ainsi. Cela passe par la confiance, par les brèves explications que je vous donne. Ensuite, c'est votre détermination et votre loyauté qui feront le boulot. Et je sais, pertinemment, que vous êtes les meilleurs pour ça. »

Connie sourit fièrement, tandis que Jean était exagérément ému. Eren, était comme toujours suspendu aux lèvres de son capitaine.

« Je sais aussi que convaincre les services ne sera pas chose facile, et qu'on risque des répercussions. J'en ai rien à foutre. J'estime que mes caprices sont légitimes, parce que la justice l'est tout autant. Alors… vous me suivez les gars ? »

Levi avait dit cette dernière phrase si maladroitement que Eren crut fondre devant tant de mignonnance. L'équipage répondu en un « OUI » tonitruant, déterminé. Le blond avait les larmes aux yeux, il ne se sentirait jamais assez redevable. Peu importe l'issue, il pouvait dire que dans son mauvais sort, il avait découvert des gens incroyables, un équipage auquel il aurait donné cher pour pouvoir l'intégrer. Pour pouvoir… être au côté de ce capitaine extraordinaire.

Soudain, une sorte de moulons humain se fit sur Eren. Il était assailli par les accolades, les tapes sur l'épaule, le torse, le crâne. Toutes les voix lui venaient sans vraiment distinguer à quel matelot elle appartenait.

« T'inquiète pas ma couille, on va te tirer de ce merdier !

\- Ouais ! On les emmerde ces foutus costumes cravates !

\- On va leur montrer de quel bois se chauffe l'équipage du capitaine du Bateau Noir !

\- C'est pas ces sacs d'os qui vont se mettre en travers de notre chemin, on a vu pire !

\- On fera tout pour te sortir de ce bourbier, mon petit gars ! »

Les larmes descendirent pour de bon. Il retrouvait un espoir flamboyant, comme un coucher de soleil aux nuances orangées. Tous le soutenaient. Tous avaient suivis Levi et son plan suicidaire. A cet instant, il savait qu'il pouvait mourir maintenant sans rien regretter. Il avait connu l'espoir, la solidarité, l'amitié, la mer, le désespoir, et… Levi.


	7. Chapter 7

NDA :

Coucou ! Tout d'abord, je sais que j'ai faillis à la promesse de poster tous les dimanches, mais bon, que voulez-vous, l'humain est ainsi fait… ensuite, je vous promet (que de belles paroles) d'être plus régulière, surtout que ma période partielle s'est achevée. Je sais que peu nombreuses sont mes lectrices mais je tiens à fournir un travail constant et propre pour vous. Et il va falloir que je m'y remette sérieusement car je commence à perdre mon avance dans mes chapitres ! Rien ne va plus ! Je vais vraiment me remettre à écrire cette histoire très sérieusement haha.

Merci aux reviews de HelenaHale qui a pris le temps de me faire part de son avis et de ses questions tout du long des chapitres ! Contente que tu es pu les enchainer, sa donne plus matière à lire !

Pour ce qui est des cheveux de Eren, il est effectivement blond naturellement, blond platine… Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir du mal à l'imaginer ainsi, mais c'est bizarre moi j'y arrive sans problème haha ! Je te fais pleins de bisous et encore mille fois merci …

Merci aux autres, j'ai du mal avec le fonctionnement du site mais je lis tout ce que vous m'écrivez, et je vois petit à petit le nombre de personnes qui me rejoignent ! Sa fait plaisir, presque aussi plaisir que de voir que la 2e partie de la saison 3 de cet anime de fou REPRENNE ! Si vous saviez comme j'attend les épisodes chaque semaine avec impatience omg...

Voici ici un chapitre qui commence avec le point de vue de notre cher Levi ! Et on reviendra dans un point de vue omniscient par la suite...

* * *

J'ai toujours ressenti une profonde aversion pour Mitras et la plupart de ses habitants.

Peut-être parce que ça me rappelle que je ne suis pas aussi indépendant qu'il n'y parait, et qu'au final, je me plie moi aussi aux consignes de supérieurs.

Eren a les yeux de partout. Il a l'air de vouloir cartographier tous les paysages dans sa tête. Pourtant, mis à part sa renommée politique et élitiste, cette foutue capitale n'est certainement pas le plus bel endroit des territoires nordiques… la température y est plus fraiche, l'architecture est grise et fade, les rues sont silencieuses. C'est même sinistre.

« Capitaine ! »

Je lève les yeux vers Jean qui m'interroge silencieusement. Nous venons d'arriver face à un barrage de soldats, avec qui visiblement mon précieux matelot a un consensus. Ce dernier commence à m'expliquer, alors que je ne lâche pas des yeux la ribambelle de soldat venu nous accueillir :

« Ils disent que nous serons séparés. Ils ne veulent pas discuter avec le prisonnier. Eren sera emmené dans une cellule, le temps des… négociations avec vous. »

Bien sûre. C'était effectivement trop beau, d'emmener un prisonnier dans les bureaux du service pour discuter de sa vie ou de sa mort. La tension qui sommeillait commence petit à petit à s'élever dans mon organisme, tendant mon corps au maximum. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à mon prisonnier, qui me regarde déjà d'une manière indéchiffrable. Réfléchir à toute vitesse. Ne pas leur montrer qu'ils ont l'entier contrôle. Enfin, je réplique :

« Soit. Jean et Mike, vous allez accompagner notre cher et tendre prisonnier. Marco, Conny, Hannes, avec moi. Le reste, retournez dans le navire. »

Le « reste », qui s'apparentait en fait à 2 autres hommes, s'exécuta, tandis que Jean et Mike s'approchèrent d'Eren. Marco, Conny, et Hannes, se mirent derrière moi. Une partie des soldats fila alors avec mon prisonnier, tandis que l'autre partie nous escorta jusqu'à la grande tour des services secrets. Je ne put m'empêcher de lui jeter un regard noir, en pensant au terrible personnage qui m'y attendait. Cela promettait d'être très très long…

Cela faisait bientôt trois heures qu'Eren, en compagnie de son escorte, croupissait dans un bureau avec un officier des services, occupé devant son ordinateur. A force d'ennui, le blond avait remarqué que ce dernier avait une oreillette qui lui permettait de suivre en direct les négociations qui se déroulait quelque part dans la tour. Au bout de trente minutes à peine, il avait lancé un « C'est mort pour toi morveux » qui avait figer les 3 hommes.

A partir de là, bien que Jean s'excitât à lui faire sortir les vers du nez, l'officier était redevenu imperturbable. Mike, un homme un peu plus âgé, était resté silencieux. D'ailleurs, jamais Eren ne l'avait vraiment entendu prononcer une phrase.

Il soupira, et s'affala plus profondément sur sa chaise. Ne rien savoir et attendre était une sensation horrible. Horriblement frustrante. En réalité, peu importe l'issu, il voulait juste savoir et arrêter de se torturer l'esprit. Jean s'enfonça également dans un fauteuil, bras croisés.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre les boules de ne rien pouvoir faire. Putain, j'ai signé pour de la bataille et de l'action moi, pas pour patienter dans une salle d'attente. »

Pour la première fois, Mike prit la parole. « Je te rappelle que nous sommes dans les locaux de nos supérieurs. En l'occurrence, l'endroit du Nord où tu es le plus impuissant. Alors patiente et garde la tête froide. »

Jean gémit désespérément mais prit son mal en patience. Mike était resté debout droit comme un i dans un coin de la pièce, et l'officier continuait de taper sur son ordinateur. Eren était comme en profonde méditation. Il n'arrivait pas à se dire que peut-être, il allait mourir ici. Qu'il ne verrait plus la mer, plus le bateau noir, plus le capitaine. Cette pensée était tellement impossible à assimiler qu'elle n'était rien de plus qu'un rêve, une sorte de mirage que son esprit avait du mal à digérer. Mais la tension de Levi, la froideur de sa voix quand il s'était adressé aux soldats, cela était bien réel et c'était son point d'ancrage dans la réalité.

Soudain, au bout d'un temps indéterminé, l'officier se leva de sa chaise. Tous se raidirent. Il lissa tranquillement sa chemise sur son ventre imposant, contourna son bureau et d'un geste méthodique, passa les menottes aux poignets d'un Eren aux yeux ronds. Jean bondit de son fauteuil, mais Mike, interdit, posa une main sur l'épaule de son collègue.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! » s'emporta Jean.

L'officier toucha son oreillette. « Les négociations se sont finies. Le dernier Jaeger va crever comme le reste de sa famille. » Il haussa les épaules. « Le légendaire capitaine Levi Ackermann n'est pas si convaincant que ça après tout. »

A ce moment, Eren déconnecta pour de bon avec la réalité. Il était sous le choc, complètement abasourdi, et se leva comme un automate pour suivre l'officier. Les cris de Jean derrière n'était qu'un fond sonore bruyant. Il allait mourir. À Mitras. _Comme le reste de sa famille_.

L'officier prit deux soldats avec lui pour emmener Eren hors de la tour, dans un sous-terrain sombre et humide. Ils descendirent un nombre incalculable d'escalier en colimaçon avant d'atterrir dans les cachots. Eren voyait sans voir. Ses yeux inexpressifs se posaient sur les cages parfois vides, parfois détenant des silhouettes recroquevillées et silencieuses. Ils longèrent tout le couloir, pour enfin arriver au dernier cachot. Une personne se trouvait dedans, horriblement familière.

« Maman… » souffla Eren, un poids énorme venant de s'abattre dans sa poitrine et dans sa gorge.

Karla Jaeger était assise au fond de sa cellule, les genoux attirés sous son menton. Ses cheveux bruns étaient sales et en pagaille, et elle ne portait que des loques déchirées. Mais ce qui frappa le plus Eren, c'était ses yeux. Des yeux exorbités, qui ne semblait pas ciller, complètement fixes. _Un regard fou_. Elle avait l'air d'avoir totalement sombré dans la folie, n'étant plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle était quelques jours à peine auparavant.

Quand elle remarqua Eren, elle fut saisie d'un rire démentiel. Eren écarquilla les yeux face à ce spectacle glauque. Il ne la reconnaissait pas. Comment avait-elle pu devenir ainsi ? Ce rire, glaçant, lui était complètement inconnu.

« Eren… ma petite fille chérie… hihi… une fille ! Mais oui ! Une fille innocente… ne les laisse pas t'attraper… souviens toi de ce que je t'ai toujours dis ! SOUVIENS TOI DE CE QUE JE T'AI TOUJOURS DIS ! »

Son hurlement figea le concerné sur place. Sa tension se baissa à un rythme vertigineux, et il s'écroula par terre, à genoux devant les barreaux de la cellule. Karla le suivit du regard, comme une bête curieuse. Eren se mit à trembler.

« Maman… je suis désolé… tellement désolé que tu doives être là… Ils m'ont attrapé aussi… » Il fut saisi lui aussi d'un enjouement nerveux. « … Mais regarde, je serai avec toi ! Ton dernier fils ! Jusqu'à la fin ! Je t'aime, tu sais… »

A ce moment-là, la mine de Karla Jaeger s'obscurcit. On ne l'entendait même pas respirer. Quand elle reprit la parole, sa voix avait complètement changé. Elle semblait crachée du venin. « Mon dernier fils ? De quoi est-ce que tu me parle, petite traînée ? Mon dernier fils est mort pendu, hier soir. Toi… Tu n'es rien du tout ! Tu m'aimes ? Tu m'aimes ?! Hahaha ! Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, si tu savais même comme je t'ai haï ! Tu n'es qu'une malédiction, Eren ! Je n'ai toujours eu que de la pitié pour toi, autrement que de la haine ! J'ai perdu l'attention de mon mari, de mes fils, de ma famille à cause de ta naissance ! Tu as fait de ma vie un enfer, la honte des Jaeger ! TU M'AS TOUJOURS DÉGOUTÉ ! »

Elle ponctua cette dernière exclamation par un crachat bien visé sur la joue de Eren. Par réflexe, les soldats s'étaient approchés. Eren n'avait pas la force de se relever. Pas maintenant. Pas après avoir récolté toute la haine de la seule personne qu'il pensait l'avoir aimé. Pas après avoir découvert qu'au final, il n'avait toujours été qu'une monstruosité. Même aux yeux de sa mère. Ce constat était difficile à admettre. Tous ces reproches, venant de celle qui lui avait toujours parlait d'une voix douce et calme, provoquèrent en lui une soudaine envie de vomir. Ce qu'il fit la seconde d'après, provoquant un léger mouvement de recul des soldats, et un reniflement de dédain de sa mère.

Après un moment de solitude extrême, Eren se releva péniblement. Vomir lui avait vidé la tête, et lui avait permis, par il ne savait quel moyen, de trouver une solution criante de bon sens. Il ne voulait pas finir sa vie ici. Pas dans ces conditions. Pas avec sa mère comme dernier interlocuteur, pas après ce qu'elle venait de lui balancer. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir-là. Elle était, somme toute, comme ses frères et son père.

Et il était hors de question que même dans la mort, il soit assimilé à sa famille. Peut-être qu'au fond, ce qui l'avait motivé était la peur bleue de sombrer dans la folie comme sa mère mais à ce moment-là, il ne voulait pas y penser. Il venait d'avoir une idée, et il allait la mettre en place. Pour une fois, il allait se suffire à lui-même, et ce, sous les yeux de sa génitrice. Il se sentait… changé.

D'une voix blanche, il déclara ; « Je vais rejoindre l'équipage du Bateau Noir. »

L'officier, qui était resté légèrement en retrait, haussa les sourcils de surprise. « Pardon ? »

Eren désigna d'un geste vague l'oreillette. « Je suppose que vous pouvez communiquer avec votre patron avec ce gadget. Alors dites-lui que je suis prêt à rejoindre le Bateau Noir, à travailler pour eux. Je resterai une fille. Je continuerai à ne pas exister civilement, et à obéir. Je serais sous le contrôle et la surveillance du capitaine Levi Ackermann. Dites leurs. S'il vous plait. »

Étonné de la tournure des événements, l'officier s'exécuta. Eren n'avait pas quitté des yeux sa mère, qu'il regardait désormais de haut. Elle avait effacé en lui toute trace d'empathie. Toute trace d'espoir. Les mots d'une mère, peu importe la relation que l'on entretient avec elle, ont toujours des effets irréversibles sur sa progéniture. Et Eren venait de vivre cela. Elle lui avait retiré une petite part de son humanité.

L'officier déclara d'une voix surprise : « Eh bien… Le chef veut vous rencontrer. »

Karla, qui avait observé le sourire victorieux prendre place sur le visage de son enfant, eut un petit rire sinistre. Avant que la petite équipe quitte les lieux, elle prononça des mots qui continueront longtemps d'hanter Eren dans ses plus sombres cauchemars :

« Au final, tu resteras toujours un mensonge humain, condamné par sa propre nature… _le pire des Jaeger_… »

Trois heures de négociations, lourdes, redondantes, épuisantes. Une goutte de transpiration perlait sur le front du capitaine, qui gardait coute que coute son air profondément ennuyé. On sentait néanmoins que l'impatience montait, laissant par la suite place à une animosité non dissimulée.

Daris Zakley, chef des opérations des services secrets, avaient les mains entrecroisées sur la table. Il ne démordait pas. C'était un jeu de poker périlleux, car il avait en face de lui Levi Ackermann, le plus indiscipliné de ses hommes de mains. Mais il ne démordrait pas, rien que pour rappeler au brun sa place dans l'échiquier hiérarchique.

« - Nous tournons en rond, mon cher Levi. Et je suis vraiment navré de voir que nous ne trouvons pas un terrain d'entente. Mais ma décision est prise ; Le dernier enfant Jaeger va mourir. Pour le bien de tous, il ne doit plus rester aucune trace de cette famille. Elle fera définitivement partie du passé.

\- Comme je m'obstine à vous le répétez, je ne quitterai pas cette putain de tour sur cette décision. Je ne demande pas le prix Nobel de la paix à ce gosse, juste une autre identité, et le laisser vivre dans le Sud. Un jeu d'enfant pour vous, non ? Je m'occuperai personnellement de l'emmener là-bas.

\- Décidément, vous êtes plus têtu que d'habitude, Levi. C'est assez surprenant, venant de la part de l'homme qui a travaillé sur le dossier Jaeger depuis le tout début. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'une bonne fois pour toute, la boucle soit bouclée ? »

Levi écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Il est vrai qu'il avait bossé sur ce cas comme un forcené. A essayer de prendre au piège cette famille de tueurs. Mais ce gosse n'avait rien à voir. Il n'avait jamais participé à une once des activités de ses pairs. Et il en avait ras le bol de se répéter, d'autant plus qu'il sentait Zakley plus déterminé que jamais. Il avait déjà pris sa décision, et avait fait un petit signe à un de ses hommes, comme pour la confirmer. Et c'était mauvais, très mauvais pour ses projets. D'un coup, entre les deux personnages, les formalités conventionnelles sautèrent.

« - Je vais être sincère avec toi, Levi. Je ne pense pas que tout ce qui a un rapport avec cette famille puisse mériter le nouveau départ que tu demandes. Je préfère ne prendre aucun risque. Pour le bien de tous.

\- Tu me fais chier, Daris, avec ta putain de bonne pensée. Vraiment chier. C'est encore un enfant, même pas majeur, qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! Le seul mensonge qu'il sait à peu près tenir, c'est de se travestir en minette ! En termes de menace, sa frise le ridicule ! Alors je ne le répèterai pas une fois de plus : trouve-lui une nouvelle identité, et laisse-moi l'emmener sur ses foutues terres du Sud, qu'on en entende plus parler.

\- Je suis désolé, mais la réponse est non. »

Levi bondit de sa chaise, les yeux noirs de colère, et avant qu'il ne puisse sauter à la gorge de son supérieur, Hannes et Marco le saisirent par les bras pour l'immobiliser. Tâche ardue au vu de la puissance phénoménale de leur capitaine, qui à ce moment-là, ne répondait plus de rien.

En dernier recours, preuve de sa faiblesse et de son échec, il mit de côté sa dignité et opta pour le chantage. Il se détestait d'en arriver à une technique aussi basse et peu chevaleresque, mais il en était là. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résigner à laisser mourir Eren. Il n'y arrivait pas.

« - Tu es sûr que tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu, Daris ?! À moins que tu ne préfères que je révèle à tout le Nord les saloperies qui se font ici en douce ?! Tu veux qu'on en arrive là, saleté de…

Monsieur… le prisonnier vient de faire une proposition… »

Les traits stoïques de Zakley s'était mu en quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la peur, en entendant le discours du capitaine du bateau noir, mais c'est de l'étonnement qu'on retrouva dans le regard des deux, quand ils se tournèrent vers l'homme qui venait de parler. C'était celui à qui tantôt, Zakley avait fait un petit signe de main. Visiblement l'entremetteur entre eux et la garde du prisonnier. Mal à l'aise face à toute cette soudaine attention, l'homme continua :

« Il… il propose de rejoindre l'équipage du bateau noir, en gardant son identité cachée, sous surveillance du capitaine. De travailler pour vous. »

Un silence estomaqué suivit l'annonce. Levi lâcha un « hn » bourru, et se dégagea de l'emprise de ses deux matelots. Avant que Zakley ne prenne la parole, il déclara d'un ton sec et sans appel :

« C'est hors de question. »

Daris racla sa gorge. « Ça me semble, pourtant… un meilleur arrangement. L'avoir sur le Bateau Noir, c'est tout comme s'il n'existait pas. »

« C'est bien pour cela que je refuse. Autant mourir que de finir sa vie sur ce bateau. »

« Capitaine… »

C'était Marco. Il regarda le capitaine d'un air suppliant, comme pour le raisonner. Mais Levi était sourd à toutes influences. Non. Il ne voulait pas ça pour ce jeune. Il voulait une vie meilleure, tranquille, nouvelle. Pas continuer son cauchemar en l'entrainant dans le quotidien sombre et glauque du Bateau Noir. Il ne voulait pas lui infliger ça. Plutôt mourir. Il ignora le regard de raison de Marco et souffla un bon coup, au bord du vertige. Comme pour appuyer davantage son désarroi, Daris Zakley continua.

« - C'est la seule issue que je cautionne pour ce petit. L'enrôler dans ton navire, en faire un membre de ton équipage aussi longtemps que tu seras capitaine. Ce n'est peut-être pas très joyeux, mais cela vaut mieux que la mort.

\- C'est là où tu te trompes, mais tu ne peux pas le savoir vu que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. La mort est plus paisible, tranquille, que de passer son existence en mer pour transporter la pire espèce de l'humanité. Je ne souhaite pas ça à ce putain de gosse.

C'est comme tu veux, Levi. Alors il mourra ici. »

Levi serra ses poings et ferma fort ses yeux, tentant d'ignorer ce violent vertige. Tout tournait autour de lui. Quelque chose au fond de lui, du moins pas si loin que ça, lui criait de renoncer à cette décision. Sa partie la plus égoïste surement. Il préférait avoir Eren à ses côtés que de le savoir mort. Cet être si différent, si singulier, avoir une vie si courte par sa faute. Mais le condamner à être avec lui, dans ce bateau, était une décision totalement autocentrée. Le gamin ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait en proposant cela. Et il se détestait de penser ça, mais il préférait l'avoir auprès de lui que disparu. Cela lui rappela le réveil qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt ce matin, la discussion d'hier soir, les promesses, les larmes, les sourires… Avant que Daris ne fasse un autre signe de la main, ou que Marco tente à nouveau de le convaincre, Levi éclata finalement, d'une voix désespérée :

\- C'est bon ! Libère-le et laisse-le-moi, Daris.

Ce dernier observa longuement le jeune brun qui avait désormais les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il ne l'avait définitivement jamais vu comme ça. Il s'était toujours appliqué à respecter son personnage ennuyé et condescendant, frisant toujours l'insolence. Le voir aussi passionné était nouveau. Peut-être qu'il en toucherait quelques mots à Erwin Smith. Ou peut-être pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, il se tourna vers l'entremetteur, qui hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce, sûrement pour ramener Eren. Le silence suivit, impossible à briser, jusqu'à ce qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, apparaisse le prisonnier accompagné de Jean, Mike, et d'un officier.

Jean regardait son capitaine d'un air perdu ; il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait penser de ce revirement de situation. Mike était toujours de marbre, tandis qu'on poussait Eren dans la salle, face au chef des opérations. Daris Zakley ne pu s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux face au physique si atypique du garçon, mais reprit rapidement son habituel expression professionnelle.

« Assieds-toi, mon petit. »

Eren obéit, et s'assit sur la chaise en face de lui. Juste à côté de lui, debout cependant, se trouvait Levi. Il était totalement hors circuit. Il se sentait faible, vaincu, et égoïste. Il avait accepté ce contrat avec le Diable. En condamnant cet ovni à quelque chose de pire que la mort.

« Tu es donc le fameux Eren Jaeger… un garçon. »

« C'est exact monsieur. Et… je n'ai jamais fait de mal à quiconque monsieur. J'ai toujours été… la paria de la famille. »

Sa voix était enrouée, mais claire. Daris hocha silencieusement la tête. Il réfléchissait. Le laissait vivre, et ainsi permettre à Levi de garder le silence quant aux menaces qu'il avait faite tout à l'heure paraissait être le meilleur accord. De plus, il commençait à comprendre la certitude du capitaine quant à son innocence. Bien que sa mine soit blafarde, il dégageait de lui quelque chose de candide. _Cet enfant n'a jamais eu à affronter la mort_. Et avec l'expérience, des hommes comme lui ou le capitaine arrivait à le flairer. Il soupira, et leva les yeux à nouveau sur le capitaine.

« Bien, alors c'est d'accord. Eren, tu seras enrôlé dans le Bateau Noir. Tu y apprendras tout le nécessaire, mais tu verras bien vite que rien ne vaut la pratique dans des conditions réelles. Je tiens à ce que tu continues à te grimer en fille, en toutes circonstances. Quant à ton identité, eh bien, tu resteras Eren Bjorn. Personne d'autres ne sait que les Jaeger avaient un dernier enfant. Nous laisserons circuler la rumeur dans ton village comme quoi tu as été pendu. »

Conny prit la parole. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il doit continuer à se travestir ? Il n'y a jamais eu de femme matelot dans le Bateau Noir. »

« Parce que quoi qu'il arrive, je tiens à ce qu'on croit pour toujours que le dernier Jaeger était une fille. Comme cela, même si des ennemis de la famille apprennent son existence, il n'y aura aucune attaque contre lui. Et votre but étant de le garder en vie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Conny baissa la tête, convaincu. Daris se risqua d'ajouter : « Ainsi, tout le monde y gagne. N'est-ce pas, Capitaine ? »

Le regard que lui lança ce dernier fut frissonner toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il arborait cette aura qui faisait de lui cet homme si imposant, glacial. Et personne n'aurait aimé être à la place de Daris à ce moment-là. Pourtant celui-ci préservait son masque digne et impassible sans ciller.

Sans un mot de plus, le capitaine parcourra les 2 pas qui le séparait de la porte et partit en prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière lui. Eren tressaillit et observa, perdu, ses nouveaux compagnons. Ces derniers n'avaient pas plus l'air avancés. Enfin, c'est Mike qui prit la parole, d'une voix mesurée.

« Nous allons prendre congés, monsieur Zakley. Merci pour votre accueil et votre bienveillance. »

Il suivit sa phrase par un léger salut de la tête, que les autres s'empressèrent d'imiter. Zakley, un brin amusé -Levi n'avait tout simplement pas changé d'un iota- hocha la tête pour les autoriser à prendre congé. Ils partirent ainsi tous à la file indienne et sortirent à la hâte de la tour pour rejoindre leur capitaine.

Levi n'était déjà plus dans les parages. Il avait sans doute dû rejoindre le bateau noir. A peine sortit de la tour, tous soufflèrent un bon coup. Comme s'ils avaient été en apnée tout du long. Hannes fut le premier à parler :

« Bon Dieu ! Sa faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi tendu ! Le capitaine était survolté ! »

Jean fronçait les sourcils, loin de partager l'optimisme de son collègue. « Peut-être, mais il n'est pas fier de lui. Il n'a pas réussi à avoir ce qu'il voulait. »

Marco soupira, défaitiste. « Ahlala, on risque de se coltiner une humeur massacrante les prochains jours ! »

Eren écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Il se repassait sans tête l'image de Levi qui quittait la pièce. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, prêts à électrocuter n'importe qui sur son passage. Mais il avait pu y lire autre chose ; l'échec. Il avait l'air tellement énervé. Contre qui ? Pourquoi ? Il n'était sûr de rien. Pour lui, le capitaine avait réussi la chose la plus importante, celle qui comptait le plus : ne pas mourir. Le garder en vie. Il avait réussi à convaincre les services secrets. Alors quoi ? Il n'irait peut-être pas vivre dans le Sud, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Et il s'en rendait compte, la perspective de rester au côté de Levi était quelque chose qui réchauffait son cœur d'une manière enivrante.

Mais il n'arrivait pas non complètement à se réjouir. Les paroles de sa mère avaient véritablement eu un impact sur lui. Et bien qu'il restât ce jeune garçon naïf et fragile, la dureté de sa génitrice avait briser une part de lui. Cette part qui, malgré toutes ces années, avait continué à croire en l'amour qu'il était possible de lui porter malgré sa différence.

C'est donc tous un peu secoués mais soulagés, que l'équipage rejoignit leur maison flottante, avec un nouveau membre parmi eux, aux cheveux dorés et aux yeux ensorcelants, qui avait enfin son nouveau départ tant rêvé.

* * *

Dites moi donc ce que vous en avez penser les amis ! Et ramadan moubarak à toutes nos soeurs musulmanes !


End file.
